Knight's Tale: Death's Folly
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Yuki is know for being a little trickster even though she rules the genies; she will play innocent with you but don't believe her for one bit. however her trickster ways get her into trouble with a dark creature. Now Arashi has to get her out of the big mess she caused; defeating monsters along the way travel with us to see the adventures through the mystical lands.
1. Episode 1

Knight's Tale: Death's folly

Episode 1: land of wishes and a rude awakening

In the sea of stars that you see every night shining; it's beauty glows with joy every moon rise you see a bright blue star in the sky.

This star is different than other for the light was great; however if you looked closely you will realize that this isn't just a star it's a realm.

this mystical place is were things aren't see by human eye; this is the realm of wishes genies live in this world happily.

"Yuki don't you dare go out beyond the palace now; like I said before you are not allowed to venture into the human world.

you are a little bity trickster you'll cause trouble; remember when you did a trick on a bully the last time it scared him to death." the person was Queen Aiko Yuki's mother, she knew full well about her daughter I can tell you she's can get a bit prankish.

Yuki was the realm's princess don't let her cute charm fool you; she is know for being a trickster she like doing pranks on people, in other words she very mischievous.

however she will hide this side of her by looking innocent; however her little mischievous ways was going to get her into a lot of trouble.

"But mother he was bullying a small child he deserved it; please mother can I at least go back to earth please?" Yuki smiled very widely hoping her mother would say yes.

However that wasn't going to help her this time she wasn't budging; so she had to go back to her room she was still upset.

King Reiko overheard most of the conversation from a safe distance; he came to Aiko softly trying to convince her to let her go.

"Come on now Aiko you know most dawn genies are mischievous; however the bully was much deserved though if I do say so myself.

besides do you really think humans are going to believe him that moment; I think not so your telling me you weren't mischievous when you were young?" Aiko knew he was quite right about this so she allowed Yuki to travel back to earth.

However that wasn't without someone keeping an eye on her; she secretly watched her from to time making sure she doesn't get into trouble.

In this time the Gods live among the unseen for many of age; however god of the death wasn't so happy to them he hated mystic type especially tricksters.

Thanatos wont be the friendliest god to see in your lifetime; however be for warned he his know for his rage like attack tricking him is punished by death.

Although most mortal feared this god the dawn genies didn't; however this time they were going to learn that the hard way.

One day Yuki did something she wish she never had done; she bumped into him she didn't seem to like him he had a dark soul she could feel.

She was asked a for a simple wish for they often grant wishes; however she tricked him for what he didn't know was that they will often curse those with evil in their hearts.

she gave him what he wanted however he didn't know this; he was going to find out soon enough for Hypnos noticed the change.

"Hypnos why are you staring at me strangely?" Looking quite confused at eh moment he was trying to tell him something.

"I see that a dawn crossed your passed didn't she? I hope you didn't forget about the curse they given to those not pure of heart.

however it seems that her little trick got the better of you Thanatos; look in the water you will find out what I mean." looking into the water he saw his reflection it wasn't pretty.

He looked like a strange beast with sharp teeth; his nails looked like claws that could cut anything in his sight in a way he looked fearsome.

However this didn't make him weaker by appearance; this might have made him stronger this wasn't going to be good for Yuki.

He might plan a little visit to her domain very soon; however back home her mother asked her the same question.

"Yuki you gave someone a wish didn't you, and I know they weren't pure; if it was one of the gods of the underworld that is serious busy child." Her parents looked at her very seriously they knew what powers the gods hold.

However she was tired so she went to her quarters to sleep; that night there was a loud explosion in the kingdom everyone was awakened by it.

It was mister death guy he wasn't in the best of moods; and by the looks of things he was going to let off a lot of steam.

He was destroying everything all around the kingdom; the genies were escaping hoping to return after he left however there was one thing that need to be taken care of.

"Princess please run away now we will escape after you" one of the advisers spoke to Yuki at the time they were waking her up.

"What is the meaning of all this." she woke up in a grumpy mood at the time.

"There's a vicious demon attacking the palace; he's coming for you he wont stop until he finds you..." The adviser sounded like she was frighten for her life.

"So this beast is coming after me?" Yuki looked scared she was shivering maybe she shouldn't had did that to him.

"Yes, please princess get out of here now while you still can." Yuki wasn't going to leave them alone while she ran off.

"But what about you all how will you get out before..." the adviser cut her off pleading with her to leave they will flee as well.

"Yuki please get out of here we will escape knowing that are safe." Yuki shook her head she didn't want to leave them behind.

"But I..." Adviser shouted at her Yuki never heard this side of Mia.

"Princess Go now! We'll escape I promise." Yuki didn't asked any questions she managed to escape the palace.

As she escaped she saw the palace getting destroyed; tears fell from her face however this wasn't the time to reflect on what she has done.

she mange to return to the human world just to escape him; it was day time this gave her a short time to rest.

Yuki knew that if she went during the sunrise she would get caught; it was best if she went at night.

Looking ashamed she took all the blame for everything that happened; her trickster like ways caused them to meet a terrifying faith...or did they.

For now she safe from the wraith of death for now; who know what will happen maybe we need to wait and see


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Cry for help

Sitting on a edge of a mountain she could see a beautiful view; however she was still feeling sad and mournful.

maybe she shouldn't have pranked the God of Death; maybe her people wouldn't have suffered for the dark and doomed faith.

She took her special stone from her room before she left; looking she was waiting for someone to respond to her.

After waiting a long time she went to a dark spot to sleep; all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice just then it was on of the advisers.

"Yuki are you there? please answer us!" she grabbed her crystal quickly she couldn't believe that they survived.

"Mia I'm here everything ok I got away from him; I'm safe for now who knows when dark mean and ugly will return." the queen came to see her daughter she sighed with relief.

"Oh Yuki thank goodness your alright I was worried sick; well that's one thing I wont have to worry about now.

Were rebuilding the damage dear we should be done...oh goodness. Yuki Run Now!" Yuki felt a cold shiver down her spine like someone was breathing down her neck.

She turned around very slowly and saw two purple eyes staring at her; they were full of rage however that raged turned into a devilish grin.

"Hello there I haven't made a full introduction with you yet; however I know you know me, for we bumped into each other moments ago.

Unfortunately that will come to an end really soon princess; don't worry my dear I know you can brake this curse, but for that I might give you a little convincing.

You will come with me I know the perfect place to talk, so if you behave I will let you go without harm." Yuki looked at him she wasn't going to obey orders from him.

"And what if I refuse?" Yuki mocked him with a giggle; however she should be very careful about this.

"Well I guess I'll just take you...by force that is." Mia was frantic looking from the crystal.

"Ok I will go with you...if you can catch me that is" Yuki blew sand in his face running off like a flash.

Miles away their was a kingdom near by one of the adviser were speaking; however the prince wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"So let me get this straight you found the high energy; however we still cant pinpoint the exact area it's coming from.

Aya don't be disappointed we will be able to find it; something tells me this aura is a very dark and devilish if you as me." Aya left the area leaving Arashi to his thoughts.

Meanwhile Yuki was running for her life at the moment; she didn't want to look back for he might catch her by surprise.

She didn't realized that she was deep in the human world; she discovered a castle maybe she could hide here for a while.

However no one in the palace that she was coming except for the wizard; he alerted the prince about this.

"Arashi I feel a soft aura this isn't threating at all; it's in a very fearful like nature, I think it's calling for help your grace." Arashi listened with very deep concern maybe this aura was running from a dark aura the both felt.

The wizard left the area to give the prince some peace; it was quiet a bit too quiet however he was about to meet someone really soon.

All of a sudden he heard a short mink little scream; he went to the window to see what was out there.

"Bam!" Yuki crashed into him the wizard heard that and came rushing; Arashi was startled he didn't know who this was that came rushing in.

"Wizard do you happen to know who this girl is? She doesn't look like she's from here; maybe we can ask her." Wizard looked closely at her and notice she wore a headdress she was a princess...question is why did she come here?

Arashi came close to see if she was ok, she took a pretty bad hit; however Yuki was slowly waking up to see him coming close to her.

"Ah get away from me!" Arashi tried to calm her down telling her he wasn't a threat, but soon she realized that this wasn't Thanatos.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't mean to bump into you. My name is Yuki. Where am I this world seems so strange." Arashi looked at her neck and saw a special necklace he was for certain they were only a myth.

"Yuki please tell me why are you here?" Yuki was about to tell him however they were going to see full hand what she was running from.

"What in holy light is that?!" Yuki hid behind Arashi she was scared to death pleading with him to stop him.

"Please don't let him get me, he's the demon that after me; I've tried out running him however he always finds me.

He's pure evil hurry stop him Arashi, who knows what he'll do to me. I'm begging you I don't want to see the horror." however if Yuki didn't do a little trick she wouldn't be in the situation however you cant stop a tricksters heart.

Looking at the boy Thanatos didn't find a challenge in him; he pushed him out the way with force, but not before he hit him with a sword.

He got annoyed with this little bitty rat, he was a pest in his eyes 'trash' as he calls them; with a great force from his claws he knocked him out cold.

"Arashi!" Yuki and Tai said in unison however that wasn't all there problems.

Tai tried to stop him however even he was weak; he got pushed back with force, but with his magic he was able to weaken the damage.

Yuki tried to run however he caught her before she could flee; she tried to trick him again however fool me once shame on you.

"Arashi please wake up..." her mouth was covered so she couldn't say a word.

"You see I despise anyone who makes a fool out of me, but you will find out soon enough how terrifying I am.

I should destroy you where you stand you little rat; however that punishment is far too good for a person like you.

I'll decide your punishment once we get back to my temple; don't fret dear that wont be very long...I promise that." Tai tried to grab her hand however it was too late she was gone vanished like the wind.

"Arashi young one are you ok? Wake up please!" His parents rushed into the room his mother almost fainted however he would be ok.

"Tai is he alright? What in the holy heaven's happened here?" The king wanted answers and Tai was about to give them.

"He took it...He took the Sphere of Faith away from the palace; Arashi don't worry he will be find he just got his head ringed a bit.

He needs rest don't you all get scared we will fix thing; however that demon we will have to deal with them... how I don't know." Tai left the room maybe he will get better soon.

The sun rose softly after that horrific event, but things weren't the same; Arashi woke up looking around for Yuki wondering were she went.

"Yuki..." holding his head a bit he was still a bit dizzy from the hit he was still hurting that attack felt like a cold chill.

"Arashi I see that you have awakened that good, but you still need your rest; maybe in a few hours you will be feeling better." Arashi gave a smile however it was a painful one he was still a bit banged up.

"Well that wouldn't hurt much Tai I need some sleep, but that girl she was here with us. I know it she was running away from a demon; Tai tell me I wasn't dreaming." Tai looked at him very strangely at the moment.

"Who is this girl you speak of Arashi? Maybe you still need to rest you were hurt pretty bad; at least your alright your parents got one thing off their mind." Arashi still thought he wasn't joking. Tai left the area to give him some peace and quiet.

Resting on his pillow is still thought this was real; however he got something that he didn't see until now.

A small light was glowing softly from his blanket; once he grabbed the little chain he found that it was a small crystal.

This was the same crystal Yuki was wearing that night; he held the gem close knowing his hunch was right all this time.

"Now I know that this wasn't a dream...Arashi I guess this means another adventure." Going back to sleep he knew that this time he will have to fight.

Where Yuki might have gone know one will ever know; however this time I guess we'll have to see what the goddesses will have in store for him.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Goddess of Truth Appears

Arashi went to visit Tai that morning they needed to talk; however once he saw that necklace they both knew about the hunch.

"It seems that I owe you an apology, my boy I kept that secret; your parents already know about the sphere of faith that he took.

You have to get that sphere back who knows what he'll do; that's the biggest fear we all have do what you can, and please try to come back in one peace." Arashi nodded softly and gave a wink.

"Diablos come boy we got a lot of thing to do..." His little dragon friend followed him; he often goes riding for a while, but if he need to do a job he comes running.

While Arashi was about to start his journey; Tai was talking to the Goddess of truth Shinjitsu, he need some help not only for him but for Arashi.

"Goddess of Truth hear my plea we need you now; a demon has stolen the Sphere of Faith in his hands who knows what he would do.

Oh if there was ever a time for help it's now Shinjitsu; please help us there is so little I can do for Arashi." a soft glowing light formed into a call this was a gentle aura coming from it.

It was Shinjitsu she heard him knowing he needed help; however what he didn't know was that she needed help as well.

"Don't worry Tai I understand your plight that has happened; however my dear even a goddess like me needs help and I do.

My sisters they went to seal the Death away; I warned them of fighting him however it was too late, he defeated them all even they couldn't match his strength.

What's worse is now he has imprisoned them in different places; I cant even reach them to unlock their cadges, he will feel my presence.

I will aid the warrior all that I can though it wont be much; if he does free my sisters they will offer they strength to help as well.

I will tell him this myself no need to be alarmed; farewell for now I'll find a way to defeat him." Shinjitsu vanished softly she had told him every thing.

Arashi was busy getting his stuff together, not knowing what lies in wait; his mother came outside to see him before he left.

Surprisingly she came up close hugging him very tight; this wasn't normal for his mother she doesn't always show affection, yet however what mother doesn't?

"Arashi please be careful I want you to be safe out there; however I cant protect you from darkness, but maybe the goddesses can.

I will be praying to them asking them to watch over you; that the only thing I can do for now, be brave my son never fear the dark." Arashi held his mother close knowing she might not see him for a while.

However this job has to be done the Sphere of Faith has been take; it was going to be a dangerous job however someone has to do it.

Kissing his mother goodbye he left in search of the sphere; little did he know was someone was watching him secretly.

He finally left the kingdom Diablos can fly if you didn't know; all of a sudden Diablos went back down to the earth, showing his teeth something startled him.

"Diablos what's the matter boy? You don't normally act this way; I can see you sense something odd, if so then we must be cautious." Patting him softly Arashi was weary himself not knowing what was coming.

A radiant light came out of no where engulfing them both; once Arashi opened his eyes he found out that they were in a different world.

This world looks so peaceful he knew this couldn't be real; however the same orb of light showed itself again this time it was different.

The light glowed brightly like a star in the night sky; then suddenly the orb too shape of a woman Arashi could believe it.

It was Shinjitsu in her true form she normally wont show herself; however this time things were different, she needed help this time.

"Arashi...I have cometh to for one simple reason: I my dear need your help something has happened even I can not defeat the darkness." Arashi looked really confused this isn't Shinjitsu she often helps others.

"But Shinjitsu this is strange why have you called me? Maybe your sisters can help you with this crisis." Shinjitsu looked down in sadness she doesn't always feel that way, but this time she felt like someone ripped her heart in two.

"That is why I called you here Arashi my sisters are in danger; they were fools I warned them of fight the evil of death.

However they were too naïve to think they could defeat him together; I know this I've fought him before he nearly defeated me.

Now my sisters are locked away in different areas; I can't venture there for he will feel my presence, and try to get rid of me.

Arashi I'm asking you to find my sisters, free them from bondage of death; if you do this my sisters will aid you in your journey of saving Yuki." Arashi was quite astonished for a second.

"How did you know..." Shinjitsu put her finger softly on his lips.

"I know more about this little thing than you ever will; let not talk anymore you have a job to do now and it wont get any easier my dear.

I will be watching you as well as my sisters you meet; now go on be brave may my light shine upon you." The light shined brightly again only this time returning back to earth from her realm.

"Diablos let's go we don't have time to waste now; I wish I knew where Yuki went maybe she could help us as well." his dragon friend gave a quick growl in agreement and flew off to do they duties.

However someone was watching him looking at him closely; Thanatos normally doesn't pay attention to mortals however this time he secretly spied.

"Shinjitsu...she is sending this little brat to challenge me; she is desperate this time she been sending warriors to free her sisters.

All have fallen this young one will have the same faith; however enjoying this little rat's quest will seem entertaining." Arashi will have more time to fight him but for now let continue on the quest.

Diablos was know for his speed that was true; it was already sunset soon he will have to rest for the night.

Maybe we will know more the next day perhaps; however for not let him rest even warriors need their sleep 


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Jewel of the night and the Goddess of Ice

Arashi managed to travel to the land of frost; Shinjitsu told him that we would meet the youngest of her sisters there.

However it was too late to travel he was already tired; he found a soft place to sleep for the night Diablos quietly slept by him.

It was very quiet the stars shined like little diamonds; everything around them was peaceful however they were in for a surprise.

While Arashi was asleep something started to glow; it was the necklace Yuki gave him it was shining like a star in the sky.

Diablos saw this he went up to Arashi licking him in the face; however he didn't find that very helpful.

"Diablos boy don't wake me up ok it's night time; we both need our sleep if we want to continue on." however he wouldn't stop once he woke up he also noticed the glowing.

"What in holy heaven is happening?!" grabbing the crystal he didn't know what was going on however he heard a faint voice.

This voice so tiny yet so familiar to him at the moment; the he realized that this was Yuki she was calling out to him.

"Arashi...Arashi hear my voice I need your help; the necklace you have will lead you to me keep it close for it will help you.

With this crystal you will be protected from the dark magic; however it will only protect you from the auras not powerful attacks.

Stay strong don't be afraid of the dark cloud that comes; fight it and you will be victorious. Farewell for now..." the voice vanished as the light dimmed down they both had to get some rest so they went back to sleep.

It was morning the sun was showing itself in the sky; Diablos was sleeping in a stable near by friendly villagers offered Arashi a place to stay for the night.

"Well young one your off on your quest I see; you'll need a good bit of strength along the way I going to give you something.

These are the berries of health this fruit is sacred here; many grow within this world so it's best to stock up on them while you can." Arashi smiled thanking the man for his generosity.

Whistling Diablos came rushing out the stable quickly; waving goodbye his adventure being in the lands of rouge.

Once he left the valley the land changed a lot; it seems that this darkness has already struck this place it was time to explore these parts.

Diablos landed on the ground softly he trotted off; they both had a creepy feeling of being watch so they were on their toes.

All of a sudden Diablos growls fiercely he smelt something; by the smell it wasn't friendly at all, more like deadly to be exact.

"Easy boy I see your sense of smell is great; you picked up something doesn't seem to be friendly, stay low we'll see a good welcome soon." Arashi got his blade out if he has to fight he's not afraid to.

He got off Diablos walking very carefully feeling unease; the flash he was attack by a group of savage mutants with sharp teeth.

"What in holy heaven are those?!" he got his shield out so he could protect himself from their shape teeth.

There wasn't time to analyze that for they were getting attacked; Although he knew how to use a blade he was clearly outnumbered.

One bit on his leg causing extreme pain to Arashi; even Diablos was having trouble although he has is holy flame they were still coming.

All of a sudden a bright aura came across the lands; this not only protected Arashi it destroyed some of the Deathlites in the process.

The others ran away scared stiff as if they seen a ghost; however this wasn't the end for them just yet they will have many more battles.

"Thank goodness your alright Diablos you look banged up; here I'll give you a berry of health it might heal you up." his buddy showed a toothy grin after he ate the berry he felt better after that.

However someone was watching them he wasn't pleased; raged from the crystal orb he watched from he plotted his revenge.

"How dare he destroy my Deathlites he will pay for this; he maybe strong but he's yet to feel the dreadful wraith of Savage." he gave a devilish grin as he spoke yet he had something else a key to a cage.

Fuyumi was hidden somewhere far away from Savage; she is the youngest sister of the seven goddesses she was a very soft person.

Fuyumi was know for being very gentle spirit; however her wraith can be bone chilling since she was the goddess of ice.

After a long ride they reached a small little tower; he got off Diablos to see what was inside it looked very deserted.

There were a lot of stares to climb so he got started; after a long yet strange climb he reached the top he saw a young girl in a cage.

He went to speak to her to see if she needed any help; but it was him who was going to be surprised he didn't know that this was one of Shinjitsu's sisters.

"Oh there you are Arashi, I been waiting for you to arrive; I'm glad you made it through the Lands of the druid safely." This was very surprising for him because he thought she wouldn't recognize his face.

"How do you know me...?" She came in close with a soft smile her hands felt cold like the winds of winter she spoke very softly.

"Arashi I know you more than you do yourself; besides my sister contacted me before you began your adventure. Even we goddesses know the way of light; it hidden from the eyes of mortals you must listen closely." Arashi asked Fuyumi something one thing was about her cadge.

"Hmm it seems that you need a key to open this cadge; Fuyumi where do I find the key to set you free from here?" She was happy that he spoke of that for he needed to defeat someone first.

"Yes I will help you with your little quest; however you must free me first there a evil scoundrel that locked me here he isn't very far.

That dirty rat Savage has the key to my cage he does; defeat him bring me the key then I might help you on your quest. Are we at an agreement?" Arashi nodded and went back down the tower back to Diablos.

He got on his little dragon friend he took to the skies; it will be much faster to get there by air that was one thing clear.

After a long run he found Savage's little cave he made; Arashi knew that he must get the key back from him however it was going to be difficult.

However there was a little bity friend near by; he had something that might be very useful to Arashi.

"Hello again don't worry I'll be find I know my way back; Savage will be hard to beat if you don't have light through the dark cave.

here take this silver lantern it a gift from me to you; beware Savage is a devil when it comes to fighting in the dark." Arashi softly grabbed the lantern from him giving a soft smile the little man flew off back home.

Diablos was growling loudly he felt something evil; patting him softly he ventured into the cave alone his dragon friend waited outside.

As he got deeper the light started to go dim fast; Arashi lighted the lantern this was able to give him a good bit of light to go by.

Soon he reached the deepest part of the cave now; the exit was out of sight however this doesn't mean he was alone Savage was here too.

"Well it seems I finally have a visitor to come here; my what a tasty one to be exact you will be a perfect for my collection.

Wait it's you the one who killed my Deathlites; you will pay for what you done I wont let anyone survive that means you." Arashi got his sword and shield ready he had to come prepared he was going to be tough.

Savage zipped by him with the blink of an eye; Arashi didn't even know he was hit until he tried to use his sword.

Diablos wanted to go however he had to stay outside; growling scared like he pranced back and for waiting for something to happen.

Arashi was having trouble even with the light; Savage was fast so he had to think of something to slow him down with.

Then he noticed something that could help him; Savage had a lantern that lit the whole area of the cave he resides.

If he could reach the lantern he could use it; since he indeed had the silver one however, this one didn't have a big enough flame to overcome the darkness.

Arashi took the flame out his silver lantern softly; throwing a rock it the dark this would be a little distraction for Savage.

He took the bait he chased where the sound was coming from; this gave him enough time to get to the cave lantern softly.

He opened it very softly he got a small stick; taking the flame from lantern to lantern he finally lit the whole area with light.

Savage on the other didn't like it one bit; he was blighted by the light radiance in the room, Arashi finally saw his true from he was a bat.

"Ah so no wonder you do so well in the dark; your cant fight in the light if you cant see come on let's finish this." Arashi charged at him with full force he was going to finish him off to get the key.

Then a large screech was heard from the entrance; Diablos perked his ears up he was scared for Arashi in there.

Diablos saw a figure coming with a bright light; however the question was... who did the image belong to in the first place?

It was Arashi Coming out the cave smiling at his friend; he also had a key in his hand this will help free the first goddess.

Diablos came charging at him with lots of happiness; the first thing he did was give him a couple of wet kisses.

"Diablos ok I know I'm happy to see you too boy; however this time try not to give me the wet kisses ok we should celebrate early." Diablos gave him a berry from his bag he was banged up a bit this will help him heal.

Fuyumi was waiting for them at the tower softly; she heard footsteps coming up the stares it was Arashi as she knew it.

"Arashi I see you have the key to my cadge in hand; thank you for defeating that horrid of a creature Savage now free me." Arashi unlocked her cage with the key. The magical barrier that was set up was gone; she can finally use her magic now.

Fuyumi was finally free the room got cold suddenly; Arashi was shivering a little rubbing his arms, he didn't know she was the goddess of ice.

Fuyumi spoke in a deep tone introducing herself; Arashi got scared he didn't know what she planned for him.

"Behold me mortal I'm Fuyumi goddess of ice, keeper of the north winds; I thank thy for freeing me from my cadge however you look weak." Arashi noticed she was coming closer to him; he tried to run away however the floor kept him in place.

"Warrior don't fear me I am a friend of yours; I will aid you in finding Yuki dear, however this armor you wave wont do.

Death's magic is like the strongest spear destroying any armor in its path; but with the power of the ice it will be weakened.

I have gave you all that you need to fight him; go further into the lands and you will meet the goddess of air, Amami she is waiting for thy.

Now go forth the path you follow is long; however with your friends the long journey wont be felt alone. Farewell for now dear." Fuyumi disappeared vanished like a winter winds that blows in the cold.

"Thank you Fuyumi, I wont let you down." He left the tower quick in enchanted armor this will help him out a bit.

Diablos look at him with a nice grin that was toothy; finally leaving the tower however someone was watching his every move.

It was Thanatos again looking from the crystal he held; he didn't find this little defeat to scare him he smiled with a evil smirk.

"This is your first victory however don't celebrate; I have more specters in my army that are stronger than Savage was.

You may have won this battle today Arashi; however I still have your sweet Yuki...Come to me I'm waiting for you." Oh boy things are about to get tough and we know it.

Arashi is going to find out that more darkness is coming; when we will see it I do not know however we must wait to find out 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Travel Forth. Arashi

Arashi help Fuyumi out of bondage with ease; however that doesn't mean that the rest will go in the same way in his adventures.

It was night time he and Diablos traveled a long distance; finally reaching the next town it was miles away from their last stop.

Diablos was in a stable he was sleeping soundly; being thankful they made it out in one peace, Arashi held the crystal knowing one minion was down.

The crystal glowed brightly it was Yuki again; however she warned him that there were more stronger warriors than Savage was.

"Well done Arashi you defeated the first minion; however it will take more than that to defeat this brute, and you know this.

He has armies of dark one more stronger than he was; be careful they will do anything to kill you...watch yourself." the glowing stopped and Yuki's voice disappeared.

Time flew by it was already sunrise Diablos was up; Arashi got up from his bed softly not forgetting his sword quietly left the town.

This time he was heading for the Oasis Dunes; this place was know for being hazardous when it come to being a desert.

However some spots had water so he didn't need to fret; however he wont be getting there very soon it takes about a day or two to arrive.

Arashi was very quiet at the time closing his eyes; Diablos didn't here him say a word he was probably think about where to find Yuki.

"I wish she would tell me where she is now; however that would be more harming than good for both of us. I wish there was another way to do it, but it seems things are never easy as they say.

This Thanatos guy seems like a devil if you as me; I could probably slay him however I will still need help from the goddesses with this..." He was cut short by Diablos growling softly feeling a bit worried.

"It's ok boy don't worry about me I was just thinking; We'll get to the Oasis very soon just you wait. Hmm I see that your hungry now aren't you; well maybe I should have got the meat from the stand earlier.

Look a small little village, we can find food there; come boy let's land there so we can give you wings a break or two." Diablos growled playfully landing down to the ground.

It was already noon, Arashi was walking softly; Diablos was right behind him walking at the same pace, some villagers gave a little welcome to him.

"I see your dragon friend is quite hungry buddy; so your going to the Oasis well why don't you eat something it will give you a boost." Arashi smiled very graciously accepting the invitation.

Diablos would eat anything that looked great; the feed they gave him not only stop his hunger, it also gave him a boost.

Like the winds the day has come and gone; this time they had to leave now, even though it's sunset they cant be behind.

This wasn't good Diablos isn't very good at night; however there was one person that could help him, and that person was Yuki.

The necklace she left him did something strange; it glowed like a diamond in the night sky, once that happened the stars showed a path to the Oasis.

This was going to help him out a lot, since they needed to be quick; the stars showed the way making the quest a little bit easier for him.

However the same person was watching them; Thanatos saw him from the orb, looking at Yuki he gave a devilish smirk.

"My dear do you really think he can defeat me, your a fool if you think so; he cant even contact you don't have any way of communication.

Just give up Yuki at least then I will let you go; I wont hurt you if you play nice like a good little girl" However Yuki was going to be very compliant.

"I don't take orders from anyone especially demon; your nothing but one hideous to be exact, maybe I should put a bigger curse on you." Thanatos wasn't going to stand for none of this.

"You little bitty rat, you keep your mouth shut; In this temple I control everything in here, respect your elders or you will end up dead." Yuki shivered she was never been frighten like this. Maybe this might quit her pranking ways.

The stars shined like the jewels of the night; Arashi was still traveling to the night sky hurrying to the Oasis.

Run my friend make forth you still have long wait; next time we might get to see the other goddess show herself


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: The Oasis, Free the goddess of Air

Boy what a ride after a long trek they made it; it was still night time, so both Diablos and Arashi decided to rest for the night.

Tomorrow he has to find the Air goddess Amami; Fuyuki told him of her other sister although she doesn't know where she is hidden.

Maybe she can guide him to where her location is; however going there wasn't going to be with out it's pit falls.

It was morning in the oasis the sun was rising; the villagers were working as dawn came to the lands with grace.

"Young one I see that your heading for Amami location; be careful out there I heard there a devilish fiend who rules these lands.

I heard that this guy uses a strong magic; you wont be able to evade it fast, and I have seen this he is ruthless.

Here take this ring of the veil it should help; be careful on your next travels don't worry it's going to protect you." Arashi smiled thanking the person for his generosity.

Diablos was already up he wanted to go now; Arashi chuckled looking at his dragon friend, it was time to go anyway it was nine o'clock.

As they flew happily past the little village, they saw berries growing they were very fresh; this was a good time to stock up, they had long battles ahead of them.

Picking them softly they were about to leave; however the two heard something very strange, not knowing what's going to happen he got out his blade.

However once he came close to sound, he saw a woman in a small island; she was in a cage trying to use her magic, but the dark aura suppressed her powers.

"Arashi thank heavens that you came here, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it here, but it seems that you have proved me wrong." it was Amami the goddess of the air well at least he found her.

"Amami there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you; so where is the key to your cage?" Amami spoke to him telling where the key to her cage might be.

"Grudge he locked me all the way out here, he has the key to my cadge my dear; you will have to go through the sands to find it.

He lives in a tower not far from here, not that a few miles isn't far; beware if his magic attack they can be very powerful.

Once you get the key come back to me, and I will aid you in your quest; I'm glad that you freed my sister Fuyumi from Savage.

Now get going dear we don't have time, and Yuki she is waiting for you; be brave Arashi I will be watching you dear." As he nodded he set off for Grudges tower.

He reached a new part of the lands they entered, and it felt very uneasy to both of them; they treaded lightly, being very cautious knowing anything could happen.

Diablos growled loudly showing his teeth, not only that he was looking around franticly; this was very bad he doesn't always act this way.

"Easy boy I know something isn't right I can feel it too; we have to be careful who knows what little thing could happen to us out here." Getting his blade out he looked around very quick as if he was frightened.

All of a sudden they met new enemies now, but not only that they looked stronger; they had sharp teeth and looked like little devils.

"What in holy eternal heaven are those things?!" they were Sandling stronger than Deathlites they are much harder to kill.

One bit him on the arm causing extreme pain, but that wasn't the only problem; they were know as the sand sharks they are known for swimming in the sand.

Then Arashi remembers a little thing Fuyumi taught him; she told him a new move he learned from her it's know as the artic blitz.

When he did this move it didn't just defeat them, but it also cleared the way for them; Arashi was bleeding a tiny bit, however he would be find.

Thank goodness he has berries of health with him; eating one will help a little bit the wound will heal over time.

After a long travel they saw a tower in the horizon; it was probably the domain of Grudge, he might also hold the key.

Diablos landing softly on the ground with ease; Arashi got off him heading into the tower, and like always Diablos stayed outside.

Reaching the main entrance of the tower he heard something; this was not a friendly welcome at all by the sound of the voice.

"Welcome I haven't had any visitors in a long while; however I think this tower will be your final resting place once I'm done with you.

So you think you can just come here, and defeat me in my tower I rule over; what a laugh you haven't faced a real warrior yet

Savage was a pathetic weakling compared to me mortal; I shall show you why they give me the nickname the Curser." Arashi will have his work cut out for him this time.

Like a flash Grudge showed a fraction of his power; dodging quickly he almost got hit by a 'Sonic Reaper' attack.

He was his blade in one hand his shield in another; while dodging he noticed that one of his magic attacks bounced off a mirror.

This might be the turning point for Arashi; Grudge came again with the same attack he had to time this just right for him to get hit.

Arashi moved as soon as the attack was launched; not only did this attack hurt Grudge it paralyzed him a bit giving him time to attack.

Grudge was badly damaged by the attack he took; there wasn't no way he could avoid Arashi with his blade this was the end of him.

Arashi got the key from him heading back to Diablos; he was a got hurt a lot you can see it from the armor at the moment.

Eating a berry of health he'll be just fine; they flew back to Amami to unlock her cadge which she was held in.

Unlocking her cage she was finally free from there; the winds blew swiftly and she rose to the sky.

"I thank thy for unlocking my cadge now I am free; I am Amami Goddess of the Air Guardian of the Skies we watch from above.

I see you were able to keep off the devil Grudge; however you still need help if your going to defeat Thanatos.

I give thy the 'Cuff of Strength' this will aid you in battle; I have given you all the help that I can offer you so I bed you farewell.

However that doesn't mean your adventure is done; I am but the second sister Hanako is the Goddess of the Earth she is waiting for you.

Stay strong don't fear the darkness that comes; we will watch over thy farewell..." She vanished like the wind.

Arashi hopped on Diablos with speed, they were setting off to Emerald Town; like always someone was watching his progress.

"Grudge was a tough battle however he went easy; my friend you haven't even felt the power of half of my specter army.

Just you wait soon you will feel their force; however by that time you will probably be dead by then." a dark laugh came from the temple this wasn't going to end.

Arashi set off for the next Goddess knowing danger awaits; what lies in wait he does not know, maybe we have to wait and see


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: The night shines, Death cometh

Hanako was the next Goddess for him to free; however this wasn't going to be easy since he has already defeated two specters.

They will probably get stronger after the third; Arashi closed his eyes thinking again however this would be short there's too much to do.

It was sunset Emerald Town would take three days to arrive; they needed to find a place to stay it didn't look like a village was near by.

However one person was with his wife, they saw Arashi traveling; they offered him a place to stay for the night luckily they had a stable.

"My dear your going to Emerald Town that a long way; come join us for dinner you can even stay for the night it will give you a good start." Arashi didn't want to waist time however I guess he needed the rest.

He was in his bed thinking softly about Thanatos; however the crystal glowed softly it was Yuki again she was secretly contacting him.

"Arashi you have been doing well through the battles; however there are still more enemies waiting for you beyond the horizon.

Please don't fall to them I'm counting on you; remember stay strong may the goddesses watch over you farewell...for now." The glow stopped and the voice disappeared he wanted to speak to her again however he needed his sleep.

It was morning finally Arashi got up from his bed; calling Diablos he set off for the Emerald town it was going to be a long trip.

Before he left he gave a few berries of health to Diablos; he got a little hurt flying to this little place at least he will be feeling better.

Flying through the air Arashi was thinking about something; closing his eyes he became very quiet keeping to his thoughts.

"Hanako is the third sister Amami talked about earlier; since she is the earth goddess she must be near Emerald Town.

Well at least I getting at a good pace by speed; I'm closer to finding Thanatos maybe I can slay him once and for all.

Yuki don't worry I'm all right thanks for watching me; I will do you a favor as you did for me...Death will finally be defeated." Diablos growled softly in a playful way, he wants Arashi to talk to him.

Giggling the duo set off going to see more places; yet it felt like more enemies were coming at them as they flew.

However like before someone was watching him; the same person that has Yuki, however he didn't think he would defeat Grudge.

"Hmm it seems that I have underestimated you boy; this might be a thing I misjudged, but I assure you this will not happen again.

You may have beat the specter Grudge, however you haven't faced harsher ones; I'm waiting for you...with bloody intentions." Something tells me that we will find out more about death very soon.

We will find him soon enough, and it's only a matter of time; however we might need to wait and see for ourselves.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: To the Goddess of the Earth

After a long trip through the skies, they noticed the land turning green; they were finally at Emerald Town, boy wasn't that a long ride.

Diablos and Arashi both looked tired from their long trek; luckily someone spotted them trotting into town, and it was in the dead of night.

"Hello you too it seems you had a long ride, well come stay with me I have an extra room open; besides you need your sleep any way.

Take his little dragon friend to the stables, he looks strong once you see him up close; his wings must be tired traveling all the way here." Arashi smiled with a big grin, finally he will be able to get some rest.

However once morning comes he will be looking for Hanako; she is said to be the goddess of the earth, she had to be locked away far from here.

The crystal that he wore glowed softly like a star, it was Yuki she was speaking to him again; she normally does this at night, so she doesn't get caught by Thanatos.

"Arashi you finally made it to Emerald Town, thank goodness I was getting worried; you must be careful now Arashi, soon after the third specter your fights they will be harder.

Not only will they be attacking you harder, but their curses will be much stronger; you will need a powerful defense to block it.

Be brave know that I will always watch you, even though I'm not there physically I'm there; until we meet again Arashi and remember...look to the stars." the crystal slowly went away, like a small fire going dim once dawn approached.

There was no time to reflect on this, Arashi needed his sleep if he wanted to find Hanako; soon it will be morning for the two, meaning there adventure continues.

The sun rose in the sky softly, Arashi got up seeing the light; it was time knowing he needed to find the earth goddess, but the enemy to beat wont be easy.

Hanako might be near the apple forest, so he might start there; he needs to be careful thought anything could attack him, but I think he remembers the last time.

Once he reached the forest he found a women, and boy she needed help big time; the dark magic prevented her from using the trees.

It was if the trees held her like a prison, but the sad thing is she's the earth goddess; something wasn't right here maybe he need to talk to her.

"Arashi you finally made it to me, however I am in a jam myself; Yuki is in trouble I know this dear, but I cant do anything until you help me.

The dark specter Kira has the key, but I have no idea where he's hidden; I know talk to my little friend Rose, he might know what to do with this problem." Nodding he set out to find this Rose person.

He looked everywhere in search of this guy, and after a long search he finally found Rose; hard to believe he is a guy with a flower name.

"Oh Hanako send you to meet me, so she need some help I see; well Kira is found in the dark forest not far from here, but be careful that place is very dangerous.

I heard the monsters their are really tough, and they don't take kindly to new comers; tread lightly when you enter, because that could be the last time.

However I'm not sending you out there now, but with the silver lantern you wont get far; besides it doesn't give enough light, so I giving you the golden lantern.

I can hook it up to your friend Diablos, it looks wonderful on him if I do say so; now get going you need that key, and you need to free Hanako as well." Thanking Rose he went off to the dark forest however he didn't do it fast.

He finally made it here it does look creepy, and he did feel a little scared; however he did have the lantern with him, so that one thing off his mind.

Arashi really felt uneasy going in here, and he wasn't the only person; Diablos looked around with caution at the moment, so they were both on alert.

They went deeper into the dark forest, but they didn't forget to light the lantern; Arashi really felt nervous he grab his blade, so when to time comes to battle he'll be set.

All of a sudden Diablos growls wildly, he didn't move a muscle at the moment; Arashi got out his blade with a quick tone, and he knew something wasn't right.

The with a quick flash Shadow-Rippers came at them, and they didn't have time to react; Arashi tried to hold them off quickly, however even they were too fast for him.

With cuts on his legs and arms he was injured badly, and to make matters worse more were coming; this day is getting worse for Arashi.

Then he remembered the move artic blitz, so he didn't waste time doing it; taking them out he sighed with relief, but they were both pretty injured by the looks of things.

Arashi gave some berries to Diablos to eat, and he ate some as well they were a little help; before he left to find Hanako he bought some with sapphires.

After a torturous walk through the dark forest; they finally made it to the shadow lair of Specter Kira, and by the looks of things this place held some evil magic.

Arashi patted Diablos softly while taking the lantern; knowing it was dark in the palace he took the lantern in, so just in case he needs light he has it.

Diablos looked on with a little scare, but this wasn't the last time he did this; but he had to be brave for Arashi.

Finally in the lair he hung the lantern up, and wouldn't you know he wasn't alone; he heard a dark devilish voice, and by the sound of it he meant business.

"Well so you are the one here to free Hanako, but you didn't expect me here waiting for you; my master told me everything about you, so I had the upper hand here.

I'm the Specter Kira I will bring your doom, and I feel the fear coming from you; I feed on fears of everyone that challenges me, and with that it makes me stronger." Arashi felt really nervous with this guy he looked creepy.

As the battle began things didn't look good for Arashi; Kira moved very fast he couldn't touch him with his sword, and what made matters worse got stronger.

Arashi got badly damage by the attack, and his attacker was giggling with joy; he was looking at him with a shadow like glare, but he was getting really close.

"Oh I see that the warrior is injured now, and it doesn't seem good for you; I'm feeding on your fears they are beautiful, but don't try to fight back it will be useless." Arashi shivered softly he couldn't stop it.

This was the first time Arashi felt scared, and this was very unusual; all he wanted to do is run away from him, but someone contacted him with a soft glow.

It was the Goddess of truth she was there in dreams; she knew how scared Arashi was at the moment, and she spoke to him telling him to be brave.

"Arashi don't let his devilish self scare you dear; I feel the fear coming from you however it doesn't have to be, and you know he is a giant coward.

The only way to beat him is to fight him back; attack him with force; once you do that Arashi he will be scared, and you will see the coward he really is." Arashi felt warm from her message she gave him.

Once he got up he responded back at him, and this scared Kira this time; he didn't think he would be fighting him, but soon he will find out.

"Yea Kira I'm afraid however I wont let it beat me; however that doesn't mean I not going to be defeated, and you will never do that.

Your a big bully picking on the weak, but you wont do anything to a stronger enemy; this time I'm that stronger warrior, and you picked the wrong person to mess with." Kira stepped back with a fearful stride.

This was the perfect weapon for Arashi at the moment; knowing that he feeds on the fear of other people he fight, but once he stepped back he knew he was in fear.

The battle continued until Kira was defeated at last; he didn't realized how this human could defeat him, but he concurred his fear that's the greatest victory.

He got the key from Kira with quick ease, but that wasn't the only thing he got; not only did he get the key he found something very strange.

However there wasn't time to think about it, and he knew this; he had to get back to Hanako to free her from the cadge, not before getting the golden lantern.

"Good you have the key Arashi well done, and now open my cadge young one; once then I will give you something to help on your journey." Arashi unlocked her cadge with quickness to his step.

After freed she introduced herself to him, and Rose came along too; the air around them felt very soft to the forest, it was a very pure scene.

"Welcome little one to my home forest, and I thank thy for saving me; I am Hanako goddess of the Earth, and protector of the forest around you.

Your weapon got you out of trouble, and that's a good thing dear; however once you get past this place you will have trouble, and you know this very well.

I shall give you the Sword of the Fae as a reward; this weapon is know to protect you from the dark magic, and it will also be stronger than your last blade.

This my dear is all that I can give you, and I wish I have given you more; however the smallest thing can be the greatest strength, so go forth I will be watching you.

I am the third sister you have three to go, and they will be waiting for you; the other sister Mizuko she is located in the islands of the moon.

I wish you good luck on your journey, and don't fear the darkness; good bye for now however I wont be gone so far." as the leaves stirred up Hanako disappeared like a fall leaves flying in the air.

Arashi had to get to the Islands of the moon, and that was going to be a long ride; it takes about four to five days to get there.

However the same person was watching them; Thanatos was watching his every move, and I can tell you he wasn't pleased.

"This little rat is becoming a nuisance to me, and he's getting closer; he has already freed three sister soon to be four.

However he will have tougher battle from here on; good luck Arashi you will need it...my friend" the same laughter went through the temple.

Arashi was going to have tougher battles from here on; knowing this everything wasn't going to come easy for him, but let us wait to see what happens next.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Past the Forest; To the Sea and the Key

Mizuko is the next goddess to meet with this time; he had to travel to the islands of the moon, and that was going to take a long time to get there.

It might take him five days just to get there; that was going to be one heck of a ride my friend, and it was almost sunset they were both tired.

They headed off to the nearest village they could find; luckily they found one in the nick of time, because Diablos was getting really tired he needed rest.

He stayed at a little in which was friendly to new comers; well at least Arashi gets to get some rest before he left for the moon islands.

Diablos was fed already being very happy, so he went to sleep in his stable; meanwhile Arashi was in his room thinking again, but this time he was thinking very softly.

The glow of the crystal came again as usual for him; however this made him feel very calm at least he get to talk to Yuki.

"Arashi you are doing really well on your journey, and I cant believe you beat Kira back there; normally he is one tough cookie to fight, but I guess you proved me wrong.

I hope to see you very soon my friend, and Thanatos still hasn't beaten you yet; let's hope you can free all the goddesses, and maybe then they will help us all.

Well I better stop talking to you by my aura now Arashi; He is still sleeping I don't want him waking up, and found out how I'm talking to you without my crystal.

Goodnight get your sleep you will need it buddy; remember the enemies will get tougher now...Well farewell until next time Arashi." the crystal glow diminished softly like the sun setting in the sky.

Although he wanted to see what else she knew, but that would cause trouble; so it was best to leave it at that, it was time for him to get some rest any way.

However he did get visited in his dreams, and he knew this person well; it was the goddess of truth she saw what he retrieved, and this made her jump for joy.

"Arashi sorry if I have disturbed your slumber dear, but this is very important now; the little thing that you retrieved was very special, and this will help you find Yuki.

That thing is call the key of the after world, not that I didn't know this place; it's said that Elysium resides there, and that means Yuki might be held there.

If I had a hutch I would say Thanatos holds here in his temple; to get there you need to construct the key of the after world, and I will tell you now dear it wont be easy at all.

I heard that he gave those pieces to his specters, and where they are located I don't know dear; However if you free my sister the Goddess of water we might get more.

This is all I have to tell you know Arashi, so you may continue back to your slumber; remember we're watching you on your journey...farewell Arashi." Arashi was still sleeping thinking of the message she sent him.

It was morning Arashi got up from his bed, but before he left he did something first; the puzzle key that he found had to be protected, so he connected the key with the necklace he had on.

This way the key will be in safe keeping, and he wont have to worry about it; however that doesn't mean the duo wont have battles.

Diablos was up growling in a playful way, so this means he was ready to go; off they went into the know lands across the ocean.

It would be a long time before he reaches Moon Island; however he was able to pass the time by checking he has everything he needs.

Even though his adventures will bring him into danger; he still knew that he had to concur his fears; although most of his fears aren't defeated.

It was a beautiful morning over the lands he flew by; the sun was shining brightly in the sky, but what you didn't know was a flute was playing.

Amami was playing the flute of the dawn in the heavens; although she plays the little flute every morning most mortals ever hear it.

Flying past the tress he was in the grass lands; he was making good time by his travels however it would still be a long wait.

However someone didn't know he had the key of Afterworld; Thanatos found out about this he was like a volcano ready to erupt.

"You pathetic fools you realized what you have done; you have given him the key of the After world, and with this he can get to me now.

He's got the first piece now pretty soon he will the rest; make sure you protect them with your life, but if you don't it will be the end of you." By the sound of things he wasn't a happy fellow at the moment.

Arashi will be able to get to Moon Island very soon; however he wont be getting there very fast he has to cross a large ocean.

To make matters worse a storms coming, but it not cause by the goddesses; someone is causing trouble this might be a bit difficult.

However that doesn't mean we will know everything by then; unfortunately we might have to wait to see what happens next.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Boogie with the Storm Demon

Arashi was traveling at a good pace at the moment; however there was going to be one problem to his little trip for now.

It was a large storm Arashi didn't like this one bit; for once this storm comes he cant cross by air he's already near the ocean.

Arashi had no other choice to land back down to the cape; it was a little town so at least he gets to rest Diablos for a little bit.

This storm that came was very unusually to everyone; normally it doesn't often get stormy out here, but someone knew what was happening around here.

"Ah I see I guess that demonic terror doesn't take a hint; Tsubasa he's been causing trouble for the townspeople here.

I cant wait until some one defeats him this time; after that maybe then we can get back to our fishing, and wont worry about the storm again.

Hey why don't you go fight for the town young one; out of everyone out here your the only warrior we see, and were to weak to fight that dreadful demon.

Here take this it the Silver Scope sonny, and I can tell you this will be useful; his lair is hidden form human eyes, but with the scope you will find it.

Be careful though his minion are very strong, and they wont take kindly to you; good luck in there were counting on you now...watch yourself well." Arashi took the orders from the fishermen well this might help him out.

Tsubasa's lair as the old man said was not far from here; however in order to get there he needed to go through a swamp, and that meant there will meet new enemies.

They approached the swamp it was an uneasy feeling; treading in the water both of them looked very worried at the moment.

Diablos smell the air to make sure they weren't being watched; however they did here someone a quick splash of water came from a distance.

Stopping fast Diablos growled loudly showing his teeth; Arashi got out his blade this meant that trouble was along the way for them.

It was quiet a bit too quiet for a swamp at the moment; looking around they didn't find anything with them, but someone was out here.

All of a sudden ugly creatures came jumping out at them; this startled Arashi a good bit I can almost say that it scared them.

"What in holy heaven are those things?!" Arashi pulled Diablos back they caught them by surprise.

They were Bayou Swimmers they were ugly creatures, and not to add they were feared; they often hide in the marsh for sneak attacks.

Boy Arashi is going to have a tough time with them, and they were very rough to beat; for they rough skin was said to take a lot of sword hits.

They bit him from side to side I can tell you it's annoying; Arashi got tired of this little game they were playing with him.

He threw one of them into the water with a splash, and so did another Bayou Swimmer as well; the rest ran off scared going back into hiding in there swamp.

However they were pretty injured Arashi got a bad cut; the berries they had wont heal it fast but it will get him to full strength.

Traveling through the swamp he needed to find the lair of Tsubasa; he almost for got about the Silver Scope he was given.

He got the scope out of the side brace on his saddle; once he got it he looked through it surveying the area looking for the lair.

After a few searches he found it near the dark edge; it was a creepy looking place if you asked me, however this wasn't the time for being scared.

It was a very deep cave he needed to get the golden lantern; Diablos waited outside however he will rush inside just in case he needs help.

While walking in the cave he heard a devilish sound; this must be Tsubasa he might be in the deepest part of the cave, so Arashi had to be really careful about this guy.

Tsubasa was sniffing around is cave with caution being rough; however soon he will see his hutch was right at the moment, and you didn't have to tell him this.

"Ah how dare you bring this fowl light into my cave; as for that you will die foolish mortal, so you were sent by the townspeople to defeat me.

They were fools to send the ugly likes of you; I will kill you now with a powerful force, and after that I shall send your bones as a lesson." Arashi was holding his shield in his hand, not knowing what was going to happen. he braced for the worst of damage.

Tsubasa had sharp claws that could tear apart a human; Arashi got a full taste of those claws. it scratched his shield and his face causing excruciating pain.

Arashi's scream could be heard form the cave entrance; Diablos was worried sick about Arashi at the moment, and he was pacing back and forth scared stiff.

He was bleeding a little this wasn't turning out as he planed; Tsubasa gave a smirk however he wasn't done with him yet.

"That was only a tiny scratch I gave you boy; that only a fraction of my deadly power, and now I will show you the rest of it...by force." Arashi got up trying to block the next attack coming towards him.

However he couldn't do it he was hit again this time hard; Arashi took a bad hit to the side, but if he didn't have his armor on he might have broken a rib.

Trying to crawl away Tsubasa caught him with his feet; before you knew hit he slowly stepped on him causing agonizing pain to his body.

"How does it feel horrible good that will teach you a lesson; Oh there more where that came from rat, and soon you will be already dead." Thanatos was watching this from the crystal, Yuki was doing the same thing.

"Well look my dear it seem my friend Tsubasa doing well; like I said before he hasn't taken on more powerful minions, and this is one of my minions he will lose to." giggling softly he found this little incident very entertaining.

However Yuki on the other hand found this so heart breaking; she couldn't watch anymore of it, but if Tsubasa kept doing this Arashi will surly die.

Diablos heard screams from the cave it was Arashi's voice; that does it Diablos couldn't wait any longer his friend was in there, and he wasn't going to let him die like this.

Running into the cave he was growling loudly like a lion; Tsubasa heard this he didn't know what was coming towards him.

With his sharp razor like teeth Diablos bit Tsubasa; he wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment trying to shake Diablos off his arm.

This gave enough time for Arashi to get up from the ground; however he was still in bad pain at the moment from Tsubasa stepping on him.

With his blade he aimed for the mid-section of Tsubasa; this was the pin point location to slay him with, and he cant afford to miss this shot.

He saws still distracted by Diablos so this gave a great opportunity; charging at Tsubasa with great for he drew his blade at him.

It went right through his mid-section into the wall; Tsubasa roared with pain before falling down heavily to the ground dead.

Diablos got the sword form the wall for Arashi; trying to take a few steps he fell down heavily, Diablos rushed to his side making sure he's alright.

The storm has ended with Tsubasa's defeat the skies were clear; however Arashi wasn't in the best of shape, and with that Diablos rushed back to town.

The same man saw them with Arashi hanging off the side; by the looks of things he was pretty injured badly, so he was put into bed.

He got some berries of health from his side pocket; with a little healing magic from the goddess of the earth was going to be fine.

"Thanks for saving my back there Diablos I own you one; if you didn't rush in there by that time I would probably be dead now." Diablos was sitting by him feeling relived, so he leaned back giving him a wet kiss.

Don't worry he should be better by tomorrow or the next day; the healing medicine Hanako makes should heal him up a bit.

This enemy was the first time he had trouble with; however there will be more like this after this day he will try to find the water goddess.

It was sunset so it was time for everyone to rest up; maybe next time we will see how far Arashi will go this time.


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Goddess of Water; go to the moon

With Hanako's healing he was able to continue on; but he had to admit he needs to get used to these battle they will get harder.

Diablos was already set to go to the moon islands; without hesitation they set off across the waters at a speedy pace.

The man told them of a short cut that they can take; it will make it getting to the island very easy and quick at the same time.

After a long trek they finally made it to the island; Arashi had a hutch he would need the Silver Scope to look for the Goddess of Water.

Taking it out he scan the area looking for a cadge; sure enough he found the cadge in a pond that wasn't very deep.

Rushing to it he did indeed find Mizuko sitting quietly; once she saw this fellow she gave a sweet little smile.

"Well hello there Arashi finally you made it, and with good timing to boot; I have been here for a while that little pig locked me up here.

I can help you on your quest to find Yuki dear; however help me first I need to get out of this vile dome they call a cadge.

The Sharp Serpent Specter Botis has it, and he is not far from here; however it wont be easy I heard he has a lot of booby traps laid down.

So tread with caution when you go through Cursed village; for you never know what evil lies in wait, so go on now dear time is of the essence here." This part of the journey was about to get a lot harder than normal.

Arashi took heed of Mizuko's warning he set off for the village; beware it is said that the village holds very powerful enemies.

Looking around he found this little 'dead' village; walking around this place would make anyone feel very unease at that point.

Something was watching them out here they both knew it; they heard many sounds coming from this place it sounded so gloomy.

Diablos stopped before he could make another step; growling however that not the only thing he did at the moment.

Looking around he attack shooting a beam across the place; Arashi didn't know why he was doing this, but soon he was going to find out.

Something jumped out at them with great speed; they looked hideous like little demons from the depths of the underworld emerging.

"What in the highest heavens are those things?!" Arashi had to grab his sword quick dodging them he was able to get out of trouble.

They were Blade Demons they were the most feared among demons; it is said that its the Blade Demon often will slice their enemies to bits.

Arashi had no other choice but to fight them all; it was a long battle he did get cut however they managed to defeat them.

Botis domain was somewhere near the ocean ridge along here; Arashi just wanted to get out of here so he doesn't feel so creep out.

After a long march though the sands they found Botis; it was getting to be sunset so Arashi got the golden lantern out just to see.

Go into the middle of the dark ring he heard an evil voice; by the dark yet chilling tone to the voice it must be Botis.

"Welcome to the Cursed Village that I created here; you have been a nuisance to Lord Thanatos, and I wont let a mortal make a fool out of him.

Botis the serpent will finish you off for good; I will do something that the other weakling haven't done." Arashi got his blade but before he could he got an incoming attack coming his way.

It was called 'Serpents Shadow' this wasn't just an ordinary attack; this was also a curse it will do damage over time.

Arashi almost got hit with the attack while he was dodging; however that wasn't the biggest thing to worry about now.

Botis was know for being a blade dancer like fighter; so Arashi will have to do a bit of dodging if he was to make it out alive.

Botis tripped Arashi making him fall to the ground; his blade was closer to his neck Botis gave a evil smirk as he drove it closer.

But Arashi wasn't going to let a specter beat him; pushing him off he manage to get up with his blade in his hand.

They charged at each other with great speed; however it was Arashi who came out of the battle in once piece.

Getting the key he also got another piece of the puzzle; now all that was left to do was to talk to the water goddess.

Mizuko saw Arashi coming from the distance; she was pleased that he came with the key, and not only that he got another part of the key.

"Arashi you have the key to my cadge good; now unlock this thing please I feel like a trapped rat in a spinning wheel." Arashi opened her lock to her cadge.

Mizuko introduced herself the formal way the goddesses do; it was sunset the moon was rising the waves were crashing about.

"Look upon me mortal I am Mizuko Goddess of the water; I am also the protector of the moon and stars that shine.

I thank thy for freeing the queen of the sea; however even you need more help and you know this already dear.

Take the cape of the stars it protect you from dark auras; this will be helpful along the way so use this item when you can.

I have given you all that you need for your journey; so go one now there is no time for reflecting on anything thing now.

I am the fourth sister you have saved now; there are only two more left, and they will not be easy to free...this is very truth.

Until we meet again I will bid a farewell to thy; looked to the stars I will always be watching you from my palace in the sea." with a quick splash she vanished not before saying one more thing.

"Mitsuko is the goddess of light she will be the next; oh and remember dear get some rest before you start.

She is in the Heavenly valley in the River Bane Mountains; farewell take care of yourself Arashi." the voice disappeared like the wind.

It was night time so he had to get to a nice bed; he was tired so he couldn't wait to get into a nice cozy bed.

Thanatos was watching him there were two minions left; soon he will be in the underworld searching for him, and I can tell you he was really angered.

"You worthless fools how come you cant defeat a mere human; the last two better not fall me this time, or I will end them all at once.

You may have won this battle but I'm not done with you; just you wait Arashi I will make you wish you never started this journey." something tells me we wont see the last of this guy.

However we wont know much of things until morning; so let wait and see things are getting really good


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: To the Heavenly Valley and A fight with Typhoon

Arashi finally got back he was going to rest now; that battle took a lot out of him as well as his little friend Diablos.

In his room he was in his bed softly think about the battle; however Yuki wanted to talk to him it was the dead of night.

"Arashi well done you have two more pieces left; once you have the key assembled you will be able to find me, and then you will show Thanatos your might.

There are two more goddesses left to free now; be careful these places are getting tougher, and I have seen these monster before I got captured.

Get some rest you will need it Arashi; it takes about a week to get to the place, and it wont go any faster for you...farewell for now." the crystal stopped glowing as Yuki left.

There was no time to continue talking about this; he needed his rest for tomorrow and he knew this resting on his pillow he went to sleep.

The next morning he got up from his slumber softly; it was time to head for the Heaven Valley maybe he might find the goddess Mitsuko.

However there was a bit of a snag to his plans this morning; there was a bad windstorm so he could fly in this weather this was odd.

It seems that Thanatos is trying to keep him from his goal; so this wasn't a surprise when he sent another minion to distract him this time.

Typhoon was know as the demon of the winds, but that not the bad part; it is also said that he might be the brother of Tsubasa.

He might be out for revenge for what the mortals did; by the rage of the winds I can tell you that hunch might be correct.

"Sonny I think we have to take care of this guy; Typhoon live on Frost Mountain not far from here, but be careful it is very treacherous climbing.

You also must be careful of the native monsters, and they are indeed fearsome; they don't take kindly to stranger that are not of them, so have your blade in hand in case you are ready for a fight.

Here take this with you it will give you an edge; it call the Ring of the stars put it on it will give you better magic protection.

Well sonny you better get going now time is wasting; besides one he's gone we will be able to get back to our work without worrying about him." nodding softly Arashi set off in search of Typhoon.

They couldn't fly in the air because the strong winds; so they had to go on foot luckily Diablos was fast runner so this wasn't a problem.

They finally reached frost mountain boy was it cold; Diablos didn't like this weather he normally like very warm climates.

Fortunately the nice man gave Diablos a good layer to were; now Arashi doesn't have to worry about his dragon buddy getting cold.

It was a long climb up the air was very cold; with the ice armor that he has the cold winds will aid him in battle, for the cold increases the defense of the armor.

They were not at the summit yet however they were cautious; it was a blizzard blowing and they couldn't see a thing out.

Diablos was growling as they continued through the path; something was out here with them they were very hostile by the growling.

Arashi was looking around the place he couldn't see; however like a flash something came at them with quick speed.

"Ah great heavens!" Diablos dodged the attacker they almost took one serious hit; it seems that the monsters here are ice types.

Ice Crawlers are know for a bone chilling ice attack; however even the ice can melt with a little help from the golden lantern.

After fighting them off they managed to get though; however Arashi was very injured with this even so he at some berries of health.

However they were running out of these berries; before he looks for the Goddess of Light he might need to buy some after this battle.

After a long climb they reached the cave of Typhoon; the wind demon was said to live there in this deep dungeon of a lair.

Arashi told Diablos to stay outside this time; however the last demon he fought almost killed him.

Diablos didn't like that he had to stay put; however Arashi can be thick headed sometimes he doesn't often follow the rules.

Going into the cave he heard a deep snarling sound; this spooked Arashi a little however he still ventured forth into the caverns.

Finally he reached the end of the cave where Typhoon hides; he looked hideous once you got up to him.

Typhoon looked at the human with a large stare; the once he found out it was Arashi he was furious at his presence.

"You I know you your the one who slayed my brother; I wont allow him to die in vain because of what you did to him.

I shall kill you in the name of my brother Tsubasa; then I shall eat your bone just to seen a warning to those fools." Arashi had his shield with him he'll need it.

Typhoon was know for his terrifying wind attacks; one wrong move and Arashi could get caught up in his 'Wind Gale' attack.

Arashi had to dodge quickly before he got pulled in; that was a close one hiding behind the rocks they offered him protection for now.

"That little rock you hide behind will not save you; the power of the wind will draw you out like a rat caught in my trap.

There is not escaping me mortal I see your fear; prepare to die like the little coward you really are." The winds picked up Arashi's leg got swept in the storm causing him to be dragged from his hiding spot.

Typhoon grabbed his body with tremendous force; he slowly crushed him causing excruciating plain.

Diablos was told not to come inside the cave with him; however he was a bit annoyed he could get hurt if he didn't join in.

Typhoon violently shook Arashi back and forth; grinning with the most devilish face you would ever see from a demon.

With a great toss he through Arashi across the cave; he screamed landed near a hard rock with force it knocked him out cold.

"Well look at this the little rat has taken a hit; I'll finish you off I will be able to avenge my brother you viscously killed.

I will enjoy this soon I will destroy the town; letting them know the pain I faced but it will be too late for them to realized that." Typhoon came close to his body he was still unconscious at the moment.

Diablos heard his scream this time he had to disobey; he rushed into the cave looking for Arashi his owner.

Once he got in there he saw Arashi knocked out cold; jumping on Typhoon he bit his nose with a strong amount of force.

Diablos knew that he was not able to battle now; so he took matters into his own little paws by fighting the demon.

He was hitting him with his flame type attacks; they were working Typhoon was an ice type demon even though he controlled the wind.

This means he had a terrible weakness to him; Typhoon backed up trying to run away from the heat of the flames.

But it was too late for him to run anymore; Diablos did a devastating move know as the 'Death Buster' it was a fire ball attack.

This not only did harsh damage to Typhoon it slayed him; he fell down the ground death the ice forming around his lifeless body.

Diablos quickly went to check on Arashi licking his face; he was slowly waking up however he was a bit banged up from the looks of things.

"Diablos boy thanks for saving me back there; well I guess you were right about fighting alone, maybe it's time for you to join in.

I'm sorry about not letting you come with me; I hope your not too mad at me for all the times I left you outside in the cold." Diablos gave a toothy grind to his friend, and he also gave a wet kiss in a way he said 'I forgive you'.

They finally made it back to the town safely; after eating the berries of health Arashi was feeling a bit better.

It normally get's late hear early for they live near the mountains; it was time to get some rest for everyone needs their sleep.

This time Arashi wasn't going into battle without Diablos; maybe now he isn't as thick headed in fighting monsters alone.

Tomorrow they will head out to the holy mountains; but for now let them rest we can find out about everything later.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Save the light; Reflect the Curse

Mitsuko was the next goddess to free this time; The air was clear today, so he can take flight without worrying about the wind.

Before he did he got a lot of berries of health; Arashi was almost fresh out of them, so he got some this was going to be extremely helpful.

Taking flight Diablos took to the big blue sky; not looking back they set off on their journey as two best pals.

They traveled a long way though day and night; finally after a long ride they reached the Holy Mountains, but before they made their trek they rested up.

It was already night time here, and they both needed their sleep; however things were a bit different tonight for Arashi.

Yuki normally take to him every night before he sleeps; however Thanatos is more active now so she wont be doing so now.

Going to sleep he was still thinking about the key; the Goddess of truth was thinking as well this was going to be interesting.

"Once Arashi frees the fifth sister he will have trouble; for even I don't know how to get to the underworld without magic.

That's it Tai can help me with this situation I'm in; once Arashi frees Mitsuko then we will get to the underworld quickly.

Maybe I will be able to save the last sister; oh I hope this goes according to plan we really need to get to work." She was a bit worried however I don't blame her.

It was a long journey a week filled with new discoveries; it was like an eternity flying though the air Diablos had the same feeling.

They thought they wouldn't reach the Heavenly Valley in time; the all of a sudden Diablos growl softly to Arashi.

He looked up to see a thankful surprise they were here; River Bane Mountains finally they had made it, but it was already night time.

Landing down they rested in a small inn in the town; like always he was waiting for Yuki to answer however this time she didn't.

Arashi got a little worried about this whole thing; however if she doesn't want to be caught she had to do this trick.

Sleeping he needed the rest tomorrow he would me the goddess; however he might need to be a bit cautious she normally is mean to most.

It was morning Arashi ate something before he left; so did Diablos however he was more energetic this time around that silly dragon.

The goddess of truth told him where to find Mitsuko; she said that she was in the crystal cave locked in a cadge made of pure diamond.

Looking around for a while he was searching for a cave; suddenly he saw a sharp sparkling coming from the darkest place in the distance.

It was the crystal cave it was easy to spot...well not exactly; Diablos landed down to the ground near the cave, it was very dark inside there.

So he got the lantern to help him though the cave; he got very deep inside noticing that it was too dark to continue he lit the lantern.

Once he did that one of the crystal took in the light; the all the rest in unison it was a beautiful sight to see the crystals glowing in harmony.

He continued walking until he found the diamond cadge; Mitsuko was sitting there very still, so she was able to see him coming up.

However she wasn't the nice person he came across; she looked at Arashi with a not so sweet look to her face she was quite mean.

"It's about time you showed up Arashi, what took you so long? However since you were freeing my other sisters I'll let you off.

But that doesn't mean you wont earn my favor with ease; I will put you to the test I feel like your battles you had were easy." Arashi was quite shocked at the moment.

"Hey I had a tough time fighting monsters Mitsuko, give me a..." he was cute short like a flash she didn't believe him one bit.

"Silence mortal! I shall be the judge and jury to your skills; it's time to prove yourself Arashi, prove to me that your a true warrior.

Before I help you with your little frantic quest; my dear I must put you to the ultimate of test, so this will help me see if you are truly ready.

Through the dangers of the mountains of the Onyx, you will find my special key; getting it wont be very easy that the truth.

Defeat that dastardly fiend of a villain Phlegyas; he has the crystal key somehow I tried to weaken him however some dark magic stopped me.

That's where the treasure of the grand night lies; bring it to me there is a single diamond in the treasure I can use.

Well it seems you have the third part of the key; you have just one more to get before you enter the land of the after world.

Now be gone don't return until you have my key; go now Arashi time is of the essence here, we don't need to be waiting for anything." Arashi quickly hurried out the cave he's never met such an snappy person before.

Arashi set off for the Holy Mountains to find this Phlegyas; she said he's been corrupting the forest near the mountain area.

Flying across the sky he saw a little person near by; he was waving at them I think he needs help with something.

"Oh hey sonny I see your heading for the Onyx Mountains; be careful it's extremely dangerous up in those areas.

However you wont make it there by daylight young one; it will be nightfall before you reach the Onyx Mountains.

Once you get there light up your lantern it'll help you; the light will shine however it might draw out the little monsters.

Take care now boy I don't want you to get hurt; now get going you not going to get there any sooner by doing nothing." Nodding Arashi headed to the Onyx Mountains quickly.

Flying about looking for the mountains Diablos growled; they finally approached the mountains of Onyx, and boy did it look really creepy.

Before they went into the range he lit the golden lantern; this was going to help him through the night, for it get's dark in the forest.

Walking through the forest Arashi felt very scared; he wasn't known for acting this way however who doesn't get scared.

This place had a dark dreaded feeling in the surrounding; Diablos was growling looking around he was a little uneasy as well.

Something was watching them in the dead of night; Arashi had his blade out he was shivering a lot by his demeanor.

Diablos was growling louder now he knew someone was out here by smell; Arashi patted him on the head trying to calm him down.

The lick a flash a monster came to attack them; Arashi was caught off guard at the moment he had to swerve around just to dodge their attacks.

"What in holy heaven are those things?!" he almost got tagged by one of those ugly mutants.

They were call 'Dread Feeders' these guys were the elite monsters; they are extremely tough to take out, and to make matters worse their immune to ice type attacks.

Arashi was going to have a tough time with them; however this time he had a good plain in the thick of things.

Diablos knew the move 'Death Buster' it was a great light move; having a hunch that this might be a big weakness to them Diablos joined the battle.

They all charged at them with razor sharp teeth; Arashi waited for the right moment to move away so Diablos can do his move.

Arashi dodged letting Diablos attack the ugly mites; with the 'Death Buster' attack he didn't have to worry about them coming back.

The rest ran off into the distance in horrible defeat; Phlegyas little hide out was somewhere near the area.

With the lantern they were able to continue through; they soon found a dark and creepy little dungeon in the distance.

There were wolves howling in the area it felt really frightening; Arashi got off of Diablos he was heading in the place.

This time Diablos was heading inside with Arashi; he wasn't going to let him fight alone anymore well at least he got backup.

Diablos came through the doors with his four paws; then with a sharp flash the door slammed shut with great verbosity.

They both looked back with quickness Arashi checked the door; They both heard a evil laugh in the are, but Diablos was first to hear this he was growling.

"Finally I see you arrived to get the crystal key; the light goddess must have sent you here to retrieve this for her.

You wont get your filthy hands on the key I have; every since the goddesses showed up they have caused more trouble for us.

Thanatos has enough things to worry about than a kid; I'll make you see the true terror of my 'Howling Wolf Flare' then you will leave.

However I see that you wont take the hint easily; that ok I will give your bones to Thanatos as a sign I defeated you." Phlegyas came with a flash they both evaded him for the first part.

Arashi held his shield really close to block his attack; however once he attack this did something different that usual.

Phlegyas did the 'Howling Wolf Flame' again this time it did damage; this attack was more powerful than the others he faced.

This not only attack Arashi outside of his armor; however this did great amount of damage inside his armor as well.

Arashi fell down holding his side this did some damage; Diablos went to check on him he didn't look so good at he moment.

"I see you got a feel of my little attack I did; even with your armor on this attack will go straight through your defenses.

If you think your shield will protect you the you're wrong; soon you will face my attack this time with more force than the last." Phlegyas was smiling with a evil grin to his face this wasn't a great day for Arashi.

Diablos growled at him showing his teeth fiercely; Phlegyas attacked his little dragon friend, but not before he countered with 'Death Buster'.

A thing smoke came blocked the whole room like fog; this was the perfect opportunity for Arashi to attack him now while he blinded.

With a swift attack with his blade Phlegyas took damage; I can tell you he wasn't the most bit pleased about this.

"How dare you hit my precious face you rat; you'll...you'll pay for this you little ruts you both will pay." Phlegyas was going to attack them both they had to be prepared if they want to survive.

the Howling Wolf Flame was stronger this time which is bad; dodging the attack they almost got tagged with a stronger blow.

Hitting him wont bring him down easily this time; in order to defeat them they had to combined their attack together in order to get rid of him.

Arashi and Diablos took to the air which was quite cramped; however with his artic blitz and death buster they made a new attack.

It was know as the 'Artic Blitz' this is done when two attacks combine; however this took time and patience to do this, but they put a lot of effort practicing this.

With one blow it sent Phlegyas flying through the air; he wasn't seen again however they got the crystal key form him after that.

"Finally Diablos we can get out of here now it creeps me out; well at least we got the key back maybe Mitsuko wont shout at us.

However why do I have the feeling she'll do that anyway; come let get back before she get's mad at us boy." Arashi quickly flew back to the Crystal Cave.

They arrived at the cave with the keys to the cadge; however she wasn't in the best of moods at the time.

"Arashi there you are I was getting a bit worried about you; I saw the whole battle from my orb I carry, what I can check on you as well.

Now get me out of here I don't like cramped places; once you do that I shall give you your item to fight death." Arashi unlocked her cadge quickly so he could get out the way.

He had to shield his eyes quickly, so he didn't get blind by the light; Mitsuko introduced herself like her sisters did.

"Mortal you have did well in your quest, but you still need my help; if you are to defeat death then you need all the help you can get.

I, Mitsuko goddess of light seen the whole battle from a far; the damage you took were clear sign that you couldn't take the curse.

Do you really think that shield of yours will last; against a terrible province you will never see the light of day, thus I shall give you a new one.

A good defense indeed deflects well, but cant stop the dreaded curse; this holy shield will reflect it might, cursing the curser with triple the curse.

I have given you everything you need to fight him; you have save me now you must save the last, thus will be your ultimate test.

My sister Kokoa is the Goddess of welding she's in the underworld; how to get there I do not know my dear.

The goddess of truth might know this solution ask her; Farewell for now I will be watching you dear, but you haven't earn my favor...yet." The light that shined brightly disappeared like a star.

Arashi shook his head softly at her, she was a weird one; however it was still nighttime close to midnight they were both tired.

The goddess of truth might know how to get to the underworld; however let's get some rest it's already night time we need our


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: How to get there...?

Arashi was waiting to get contacted from Yuki; the crystal was glowing softly he was happy the get to talk to her again.

"Sorry about that Arashi I've been trying to keep low; he doesn't know that I can contact you by aura, so don't be surprised if I didn't respond.

I see you have beaten the other boss, you've have one more to go; once you beat him you'll probably have all the pieces of the key.

I can tell you now that you need the sphere of truth; I think he gave the sphere to one of his..." She was cut short by a dark force.

"Yuki what's wrong...?" this was a deathful like figure that came from the crystal it was Thanatos himself.

"Well hello there we finally get to meet face to face; I see that I've underestimated you for quite sometime now Arashi, but I warn you now it will be the last time.

You've free the fifth goddess with ease, but it will get harder from here; oh Yuki she'll be find...she's just resting that all.

As well as you know I'm that demon you faced earlier, but I am not a demon at all; I'm a god...soon you will realized my full force.

You've already resting so I will bid you farewell; if you wish to save your little sweetheart then come to Elysium...I will be waiting." The image left as well as the dreaded voice, Arashi gripped the crystal very tight.

Tai was trying to contact Shinjitsu at the moment; however what he didn't know was that she was trying to contact him.

"Tai I see that you have contacted me this morning; however it is I that need your help dear, this is important to both of us.

Arashi has finally freed the fifth sister now; there is one more left to free now, but I think she us located somewhere in the underworld.

How to get there my dear I have know idea; Tai you might know a little magic dear, so I think you might hold the solution for this." Tai scratch his head softly thinking about this, and then he got his solution he was thinking of.

"Shinjitsu I know how to get to the underworld, but you need an item first; the item that we need is the Stone of Doom, but it's somewhere in the Shadow Lands.

The Shadow Lands are a dangerous place to venture to; I don't know if Arashi can go there without help, but Shinjitsu there is a strange like aura I feel there.

I think you might know what this strange aura might be; Shinjitsu you can feel any type of aura very well, and maybe you can help us out with this." Shinjitsu closed her eyes to feel the aura coming form there.

Shinjitsu told him what the strange aura belonged to; however when she said that Tai leaped for joy, and Tai knew about this item.

"Shinjitsu you found the Sphere of Faith, so it was in the Shadow Lands; Thank you very much for your help Shinjitsu, and we are all grateful for your grace.

I shall tell Arashi this in the morning, but he will have to be prepared; it takes about a week or more to get there, and the monsters there are unforgiving to strangers.

Well goodnight Shinjitsu until we meet again my friend; I just hope Arashi is ready for this terrible trip he's going to take." Tai looked down with a very scared look to his face.

The sun rose softly into the sky with grace; Tai can communicate with Arashi using his magical orb, but now was not the time.

He was pretty injured during his last fight he had; he needed a bit more rest for the battle he going to get will be tremendous.

We know that the battle is going to get really rough; let give him a little break who know what evil will come at him.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: In to the Land of Shadows

Arashi got a good bit of healing in the two days; however that doesn't mean he wont be having a break very soon.

Tai visited him in Crystal Town using his magic; this was an important job for him to do, and he has to retrieve the sphere.

Arashi didn't expect him to come visit him now; however what he said next gave him a quick alert for the next battle.

"Arashi there you are I was waiting for you; sorry about the late entrance I made, but we need to discuss something now.

I know that you are on your quest to the underworld; however there is something that you need to do first.

You need to get Stone of Doom it's in the Shadow Lands; beware that land is said to be very deadly, so trek there with up most caution.

Now there is more I have to tell you now Arashi; for there is something else out that I need, and I know it is very special to you.

The Sphere of Faith your looking for it out there; however you must go to the shadows to get it, but that will be a big challenge for you to do.

Make sure you get the Sphere it will help you a lot; now go on we haven't much time to discuss thing, and we both know this very well sonny." Arashi nodded softly to Tai he set off in search of the shadow lands.

However it wont be a short trip around the corner; The Shadow Lands are a great distance to travel, and it's said to take about two weeks to get there.

Arashi and Diablos flew off into the great blue; he was leaving the Mountain Bain he was going to be a dangerous trip.

Before he cross the valley he saw the same person; going down to the ground they greeted the same little man from earlier.

"Hello there sonny nice to see you up again; I see your going into the Shadow lands you speak of, but your not ready yet.

I heard that those monsters are hard to kill; here I'm giving you the armor of holy steel, and this one's strong it will be added to your currant armor.

That ought to do it now you better get going now; I bet you don't have time to wait you need something up there I can see it in your eyes." Thanking the little man he set off on his adventure.

Arashi looked around seeing that it was nightfall; they had to continue on however they were both tired, and they were far from any town.

So they set up camp it was in a safe part; everything was set up nicely, and there were not enemies around so that was a relief.

They rested softly as time flew like the wind; it was morning Arashi and Diablos got up heading for the Shadow Lands.

After a long week of traveling they finally made it; the lands looked dark filled with evil, and Diablos could feel it.

However it wasn't as dark as he thought it was; there was a little town near the mountains, so he stocked up on stuff.

As he entered the town an old man approached them both; he asked a favor from them it seemed important.

"Hello there I see your heading to the shadow lands; well all we ask is that you take out that threaded creature Fang.

He's been destroying out home for quite sometime now; it's about time someone taught that little devil a lesson.

Oh you need the stone of doom well Fang has it sonny; if you beat him you can get that stone, maybe it might heal the land of this darkness.

Beware Fang is a vile creature, and his attack are very deadly; one hit from his feared 'Dark Claw' attack can be fatal.

However it's getting late it's already sunset; you need your rest before you fight him young one.

You can stay at my place tonight, I even have a stable for your dragon friend; it will be good for you to get some sleep." Arashi smiled very softly at the man; he was right he needed the rest for tonight.

Meanwhile back in the realm of dawn, the genies finished rebuilding; However the queen didn't look the same as she used to.

Normally when she is very happy her hair is white; however because of her sadness it turned black as night, and everyone saw this side of her.

Tears flowed from her eyes like rivers in a valley; Aiko was very heartbroken her husband Reiko tried to cheer her up.

"Aiko my dear I have never seen you like this before; come why don't we go to the garden, it might make you feel better soon." However that didn't cheer her up one bit.

Looking at her husband with watered eyes she spoke; if you listen to her voice you could tell of a broken hearted mother.

"Reiko my baby...I miss my baby...Why did he take my baby?!" Reiko held his wife really close as he looked in the sky.

It was night time the land the air was very still; however tomorrow it's not going to be quiet at all.

Arashi had a battle with the Demon dark fang; it's not going to be pretty either, but we wont know much until the next morning.


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16: A battle with Fang

Arashi got up this morning getting ready for his trip; the Shadow Lands were an unforgiving place to venture into.

Diablos was already up so they were ready to go; after stocking up on berries of health they set off on there adventure.

With quickness in there steps they left the town; there was no time to look back they had a mission to be done.

As they entered the Shadow Lands the terrain looked dead; it was like something very evil corrupted the entire place.

Diablos landed safely down however with extreme caution; the creatures here are very difficult, and they have to be very careful of things.

This place had a very eerie feeling to the surroundings; it was almost as if the dark depths of gloom had came over the lands.

Diablos was growling something had him very alert; Arashi looked around feeling unease not knowing what was out here with them.

They both heard a rustle in tall grass just then; something was about to attack them both, so Arashi got prepared as he got his blade out.

All of a sudden creatures jumped out at them with speed; Arashi was caught off guard for one nearly got to his neck.

"What in holy heaven are those?!" pulling Diablos back he was able to dodge that attack coming towards him.

They were known as Doom Feeders to be exact, and they had a dreaded reputation about them; know for being vicious when battling they'll eat their rival.

Arashi and Diablos had to fight there way though them; and I can tell you know this wasn't going to be easy.

With his weapon he was able to keep them at bay; Diablos was able the make them run off with a 'Death Buster' attack.

With that little frightening ordeal finally over; they were in search of Dark Fang he was keeper of the Stone of Doom.

The old man said that Dark Fang lived on Shadow Mountain; once he saw it there would be a large castle in the distance, and that's where Dark Fang normally found.

They took off looking for Shadow Star Castle; it shouldn't be far from here since it was quite gloomy at the time.

However with luck they found the castle, and boy was it big; knowing about this place meant there had to be traps.

Arashi got off from Diablos however he was coming too; this place looked very creepy, so they had to be careful.

After countless traps they either destroyed or avoided; they finally made it into the dark hall it was very quiet inside.

All of a sudden a purplish claw like light came at them; they both dodged it with a quickness, and they both knew it was the 'Dark Claw' attack.

A dark creature came from the shadow with a slow pace; an evil laugh came with it as well, and this made Diablos growled loudly with force.

"Well look who came into my domain very foolishly; I'm Dark Fang the king of the Shadow Lands and bringer of all thing chaotic.

I see those foolish townspeople sent you here; they were stupid fools for doing so, and know you will realized the error of there ways.

My Dark Claw attack will rip into your very soul; you'll never claim the Stone of Doom while I still breath, but you wont be alive to do that." Dark Fang's eye turned purple with a evil glare he's about to attack.

With the Dark Claw attack sent at them with speed; they dodged just in the nick of time, but that could have been disastrous for both.

However Arashi tripped falling down hard to the ground; Dark Fang came close to him ready to sink his claws into his body.

However Diablos attack him using his Death Buster attack; this damaged Dark Fang a little bit, and he was not happy about that.

Dark Fang's nasty attack wasn't just a hard blow; it was also a curse as well, so Arashi had an idea about what he could do.

Dark Fang came to Diablos to attack him with his claws; however what he didn't know was that Arashi had the holy shield.

The Dark Claw came at Diablos with heavy force; the all of a sudden Arashi got in front of him, and block with the holy shield.

This did extreme damage to Dark Fang just then; not only did this attack come back around to hurt him, but it also doubled his curse causing extreme pain.

He was almost dead by the attack he shouldn't have used much force; however he was going to feel another blow, and it came by Diablos and Arashi together combining there attacks.

This attack destroyed Dark Fang turning him into ash; once that happened a dark stone fell to the ground softly.

It was the Stone of Doom the very thing they needed; but they also found another peace of the Key of the After World.

They finally completed the key now they will be able to fight Death; however there was another key on the ground, so they picked it up.

Diablos found a strange chest in a very dark room; he carried it to Arashi in his mouth with the sweetest of care.

Arashi opened the chest softly, there was a light glowing; Arashi's eyes widen with the up most delight, but not of gloom but of joy. They finally found the Sphere of Faith.

"Good by Diablos you found the Sphere of Faith; we've been looking for this orb for a very long time boy, and now we can bring it back to Tai.

Come let go back to our kingdom he his expecting us; he'll be happy once he see's what we have for him." getting on Diablos he went back to his palace.

However they need to be ready for the battle awaits them; who knows what evil things will attack them in the underworld, but we might need to wait and see.


	17. Episode 17

Episode 17: Travel back home, Arashi

Arashi was traveling back home to his kingdom; however that wont be for a long time for both of them, and it take about days or more to get there.

However with a little short cut he knew this wont be long; traveling back fast they managed to make it back home in about three to five days.

His mother looked from the window with softly; she spotted a white dragon flying from the sky with speed, and she knew it was her son coming back.

"Sweetheart it's Arashi he's finally came back dear; he might have the Sphere of Faith with him get Tai quickly." Tai came rushing to the main hall with his parents quickly.

They all gave him a hero's welcome back home; however they knew he wont be staying for long, and he knew this very well at the time.

"Arashi you have the Stone of Doom that good news; know you will be able to travel to the underworld, and with that you can free the last goddess.

Not only that you constructed the Key of the After World; that even better know you can enter Elysium without trouble, and that will help you find Yuki.

The last Goddess is the one of Welding Kokoa; she's in the underworld hidden somewhere, where the location is I do no know friend.

However we can talk about that later Arashi; you must be hungry during your little journey, so why don't you eat something a rest for a second.

By that time you get your rest you'll be ready for Thanatos; well let's get moving we have a lot to discuss soon." Arashi was finally able to rest for a little wit his family.

it was night time Arashi was in his bed sleeping softly; a soft glow shined bright from the necklace it was Yuki again.

However something was different about this meeting; her voice sounded very weak, but Arashi felt something very soft glowing around his neck.

Getting up he found out it was Yuki speaking to him; however she was very weak by her voice, and he can tell she is in trouble.

"Arashi...Arashi please hear me...I'm in Elysium now...please help me Arashi the Death Demon has weakened me very much; I'm limited of my magic because of his power, and with this I cant use much of my aura now.

Help me...Come quickly you don't have much time...Defeat him...defeat Tha..." She was too weak to continue speaking; her voice went away softly to rest.

Holding the crystal close he didn't say a word; I guess there was no turning back it was time to go on his adventure to the underworld.

However it was very dark outside, and he didn't have time to think; he had to get his rest for the dark and evil trip.

Although it was peaceful at the kingdom the events weren't; we all know what about to for take at the underworld, but we might have to wait and see.


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18: The Underworld Find the Wielding Goddess

Tai was already up this morning so was Arashi as well; he got the Stone of Doom from the hiding spot he had, and with a few words he opened a portal.

"Arashi beyond the portal that I opened is the underworld; it is a vast land field with many dangers, and it's extremely hostile so be careful my friend.

The items that you have received from each goddess will help you; however beware the monsters there are stronger than you, and it will bring your defeat if not careful.

Oh one more thing before you leave Arashi, you'll need the Sphere of Faith; for if Thanatos is hiding he from your sight, this will revile him to your eyes.

Be careful my friend, your about to face a villain more deadlier than Fang; I know this now go on there is no time to waste here." Arashi nodded softly Diablos came quickly with him before he entered the portal.

Tai waved goodbye to his friend with a sad face; however beyond the portal lies a world of death and sorrow.

Arashi looked around the place it looked so dreadful; he heard the souls of many of the lost, and they screamed in great agony.

He felt scared flying around this place of death; however he had to search for the goddess of welding here.

Tai helped the goddess of truth find her sister's location; he said she was near the valley of the fire, and he heard a faint voice in the air.

He finally found the valley in the distance as they flew; the voice was Kokoa she was calling for help, and she had a pretty heavy lock on her cadge.

"Ah Arashi finally you were able to make it this far; great I was getting worried about you earlier, but where not out of the woods yet dear.

My key well finding it wont be easy Arashi, and I know this very well dear; my key is somewhere the valley of the pure, and that near the gates of Elysium.

However don't expect to get there with ease it's heavily guarded there; the most fear monsters that guard are the Death Soldiers, and they are know to kill on sight.

Although if you managed to get by them it's a miracle my dear; however this will be only the first obstacle, but the last one will be the hardest person you will face.

Defeat the specter Veronica he holds the key to both; for if you beat him the magical barrier that block Elysium will be broken, and you will be able to go save Yuki.

However don't go there so soon Arashi, you have to unlock my cadge; once you do that I will help you with your quest. Are we on even grounds now?" Arashi nodded softly heading off to the Valley of the Pure.

This wasn't going to be a short trip he had to search for it; with the Silver Scope he was able to find it, and he knew it was hidden form his eyes.

It was the Valley of the Pure landing on the ground softly; Diablos was already growling this meant the enemies were close.

All of a sudden Diablos stopped growl wildly like a beast; suddenly warriors with blades came at them, so the death soldiers were already attacking.

Arashi had to rush to dodge there moves quickly; one of the blade of the soldiers almost hit him however it missed.

With a hardy battle they were able to defeat them all; however they were pretty injured from the tough battle, but luckily they had some berries of health to eat.

All of a sudden they heard a soft clapping in the distance; Diablos started growling loudly someone was out here with theme.

A shady person came he was guarding the Valley of the Pure; it was Veronica the last specter between him and Elysium.

"Arashi this is the end for you I Veronica will claim victory; you will all but be a distance memory when I'm done with you." Like a flash he came with speed the Arashi and Diablos had to dodge just to escape his attack.

Arashi got his sword out to see if he could land a blow; however he was much faster than he thought, and this wasn't going to be easy.

Veronica was fast Arashi had to block his attack with his shield; however he did manage to get a hit on him although it wasn't big.

Veronica's face was scratched by his small blade he had; however he was like a raging bull at the moment, and no one dares hit his face that lives to say they did.

He attacked Arashi with a nasty Soul Zapper move he made; dodge in the nick of time that attack could have brought his demise.

Then Arashi watched attack bounce off the barrier; it was like his shield when Fang attacked him, so this might be very helpful.

Arashi had to time this attack good for, Veronica would dodge easily; waiting for him to do his Soul Sapper attack, once he did it he held his shield up.

The Soul Zapper attack hit Veronica causing him to burst into flames; his shield also held another attack that also did damage.

With the holy strike Veronica body turned into ash; the ash blew into the dark wind in the underworld, but a key feel down on the ground.

Arashi picked up the key softly with good care; but he also heard a shatter like sound around them, it was the Shield that protected Elysium.

The barrier in the Valley of Pure was finally gone; now with this he can enter Elysium with the Key of the After World.

But before he did he had to free the goddess of welding; that is one thing that he almost for got to do, and Diablos remind him of that with a soft growl.

Arashi got back to his duty and flew back to meet Kokoa; she'll be happy that he got the key back form him, and that one thing off his mind.

Kokoa was waiting for him in the Valley of Fire; her wait was going to end in a moment, for she saw a white dragon coming in the distance.

Arashi came flying to her cadge with the keys in hand; Kokoa didn't say a word as he unlocked her cadge the surroundings got hotter.

Arashi couldn't take it the heat was very intense; however this didn't engulf him this was something different.

"Mortal well done you have freed me form my prison; I thank thy for all your help dear. I am Kokoa Goddess of Welding and Protector of the flames.

You have finally freed us all now, we thank you for your courage; but that doesn't mean the mission is over dear, and one more person is to be saved and it's Yuki.

Now it's time to put your skills to the test Arashi; we have taught you everything we know, but now you wont get any new upgrades after this.

I see you have a holy diamond let me remake your sword; Behold the Sword of the heavens it has the light element, and with this you will be able to defeat Thanatos.

I have given you everything you need from me now dear; we'll watch over you from the realm of light...May the light shine and protect you Arashi." The flames disappeared as well as Kokoa.

Arashi didn't have time to talk he needs to get to Elysium; Diablos flew back to the Valley of the Pure with great speed.

With the key a bright light shined from the area; finally Elysium gates are now unlocked for him to pass, and now the final battle begins.

Arashi passed through the doors quickly to being his fight; Elysium fields looked beautiful, but even he knows looks can be deadly.

Thanatos sensed his presence in Elysium he was angered; however he wasn't going to lose to a little rat of a mortal and he meant it.

"You little runt you really don't know when to quiet; now I will teach you the error of your ways, so when I defeat him he'll learn not to meddle in the gods affairs." Arashi was going to have a difficult time now.

He had many berries of health he's going to need all of them; for he was going to go through Death's labyrinth.

Tai made a special orb so he can get his rest tonight; however we wont be able to know more until next time


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19: Final Battle! Labyrinth of Death.

Arashi was sleeping in the orb that he prepared now; Tai came to visit him in the orb he also brought supplies for him, but that didn't me he was going to give him a warning.

"Arashi here I have given you a lot of health berries; you will need them when going though the labyrinth, but that doesn't mean it isn't dangerous.

The Labyrinth of Death is said to be the biggest test; Thanatos is in the last chamber of the dungeon he has, so I have a safe bet Yuki is in a secret room in there.

But be careful Arashi that place is said to be deadly; there are said to be specters protecting him so you will have a challenge.

The five specters are said to be the strongest of his army; so be careful this will be the ultimate test you will have.

Well you better get some sleep you will need it; goodnight my friend may the light protect you...I wish to see you again." Tai's image disappeared form the area however Arashi needed his sleep so he slept softly.

The next day Arashi was with Diablos at the time; They were about to head to the temple of Thanatos, but something stopped him at the time.

A bright light shined from the area Diablos was growling; shielding his eyes they were transported to the realm of light.

It was their friend Shinjitsu the goddess of Truth; however she wasn't alone this time her sisters were with her, and they were all freed.

Arashi was happy to see them although he had a job to do; Shinjitsu came close to thank him for his deed, but not only that she gave him the final gift.

"Arashi I am happy that you freed all of my sisters; I'm forever in your debt friend you have done well, but you still need my help dear.

I will give you the most important item you will need; The Crystalline Arrow of Faith this is sacred among archers, but it's needed for you will slay Thanatos with this." Arashi felt happy that he got the arrow, but he told her there was one problem.

"Thank you Shinjitsu for this gift you gave me; however I'm really terrible at archery that one thing I'm terrible at, and I don't think I will slay him with it." Shinjitsu cane close to him giving him a soft hug.

"Arashi don't worry dear this time you wont need your eyes; with this the arrow must be one with your soul, and with that you will be able to find your target.

I know your scared about this young one, but don't worry we are here with you; now be brave we are watching over you...be brave." The light vanished like the coming of the moon, and Arashi was back to Elysium.

"Come on boy let's get going Yuki's in there she waiting for us; we need to get ready for a great battles ahead." Arashi rushed the grounds of Elysium Diablos flew with speed.

However something happed that shocked Arashi quickly; as they reached the temple door softly, but when Diablos tried to go to the temple door he couldn't get through.

Tai's image came back just then however he brought bad news; it seems that Arashi might have trouble fighting now.

"Sorry Diablos however only a mortal may pass through the doors; Arashi you will have to fight in this labyrinth alone this time.

Don't worry about that you have all the teachings you need; now get through the doors it's time for you to test your might." disappearing softly Arashi patted Diablos softly as he gave a sadden look.

"It's ok boy I'll comeback alive I promise you that; now don't you worry Yuki has faith in me, and I'm asking for the same faith from you." Arashi ran into the temple while Diablos sat outside waiting.

The temple was large he ran inside with a rush; however that doesn't mean the temple didn't have protection.

Arashi was battling Dread Feeders they were a terrible nuisance; however he was able to get rid of them, but this was only the entrance.

There were going to be more enemies coming at him soon; however there wasn't time for him to stop he had to get going now.

Finally after a long battle he reached the first part of the labyrinth, he felt a harsh aura coming at him who it was he had no idea.

However the vision of him is very blurry to us; we'll have to wait to see the first room guardian battle


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20: Defeat the First Guardian

Arashi finally made it to the first room of the labyrinth; all of a sudden the door behind him with sealed shut by a wall.

Arashi had an uneasy feeling about this place it was creepy; then he heard a voice echoing from the chamber just then.

This fellow had a dark yet feared aura around him; Arashi was sure that this was the first guardian that protected the temple.

"So you dare to enter the temple of death with speed; well isn't this cute do you really think you can defeat our master.

It seems that you are serious at this matter now; well I am as well however you wont be alive when I'm done with you.

I'm Takuya the first guardian of the temple of death; to reach my master you will have to get past me first, but a weakling like you will never do that.

Arashi your little mess you caused will end now; my master will be pleased that I took you out, and then he wont be bothered by a pest like you.

Oh your ready to battle I see ok I'll love to play your game; however I will be me who survives this little ordeal that about to happen." Takuya readied his claws for a battle Arashi had to get set this was going to be hard fight.

Like a flash Takuya attack with a 'Dark Scavenger' Arashi dodged quickly; when it hit the wall it left it darkened with black aura.

Arashi looked backed with a feared look to his face just then; Takuya gave a devilish grin as he chuckled under his breath.

"You see that Arashi that's just a demonstration of my power; soon you will be nothing but a memory like you really are." Takuya attacked again this time this hit landed and it hit Arashi hard.

Trying to get up he took a heavy hit thankfully the armor saved him; however Arashi needs to be careful next time or Takuya would kill him before he could touch him.

Arashi noticed something that might help him; when Takuya attack he always steps back before releasing is powerful aura.

This might be the thing he needs to defeat him; however he needs to wait for Takuya to attack before trying to hit him with his blade.

Takuya smiled with a devilish grin he back his foot once; Arashi quickly came at him and attack him with his blade with a heavy hit.

He returned the favor he wasn't the up most pleased; in fact he was furious no one hits his face and lives to tell about it.

"How dare you hit my face you slimy little rat; I'll make you pace for this you'll never leave this temple alive Arashi." Takuya eyes were filled with rage he was about to attack him with a most feared attack in his arsenal.

Know as 'Shadow's Wail' it was a powerful spell attack; looking at the attack coming towards him he didn't know what to do.

The he remembers the shield the goddess of light gave him; holding up the shield he absorbed the attack, but then with a flash it returned to Takuya.

Arashi was able to hit him this time it did damage; Takuya was heavily damaged not only did his spell attack him, but it also paralyzed him completely.

Sparks were surging from Takuya's body at the moment; the sparks were doing damage as well one hit from a blade attack will do him in.

Arashi had to lift the heavy blade in a circular motion; doing this he was able to unleash his finally attack on him.

'Light Blitz' hit is mark not only did it do damage it destroyed him; finally the first guardian was defeated, but Arashi is hurting in the battle.

Eating a berry of health he was able to go to the next area; an image of Tai came also this was a checkpoint area he had for him.

"Well done Arashi you defeated the first room guardian; however you still have four more to go, and it wont get any easier from here.

Get some rest you'll need it Arashi it's going to get rough; the next fighter is going to be tougher than the last, and I know this very well.

Goodnight buddy Diablos is doing just fine outside; be careful who knows what devilish traps that death has, and he's a smart one so be alert." His image vanished like the wind Arashi was tired so he was able to rest up.

Tomorrow he will have to fight the next guardian; he wont be easy to beat in battle, and we all know this now.

Something big is coming to Arashi he can feel it well; however we might have to wait and see what's coming in the distance.


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21: To the Second Guardian

Arashi got up softly from the checkpoint quickly; he had to get to the next guardian and it wasn't going to be easy from here.

Going to the second hall he was met by more monsters; this time they were Bayou Swimmers in the area, and he really hated these monsters.

They tried to bite him with their sharp fangs; however Arashi was able to block them with his sword, and now he can go to the next section.

However that didn't mean he wasn't done with them; he fought more monsters in the halls that lead him to the second room.

Arashi managed to defeat Takuya however he was tough; the next person after him will be tougher, so he had to be ready for the next battle.

Finally after many monster battles he made it to the room; this room looked like a volcano it was filled with lava around it.

He stepped on the stone that separated the him and the lava; all of a sudden the doorway was closed shut with force, and the lava beneath him began to rise fast every second.

Someone was talking in the area his aura felt very hot; it was like a raging demon from the underworld, and by this it's a safe bet his element is fire.

Arashi is going to have a difficult time with him; for his armor is an ice element meaning he will have a bad weakness, but with the upgrade he might survive this.

"I hope you like my little lava pit I have here; for this place will be your grave Arashi, so you did well with Takuya however now you deal with me.

I'm stronger than that little weakling he was a mere test; now you will face me in battle now boy, and I will tell you that I'm on fire.

You cant handle the flames of the Volcano nor it's lava; I Yakunan will show you the true fear of the flames, but don't worry you wont have to feel it you'll be dead.

Now let it begin I don't want to keep my master waiting; once I defeat you he'll have one thing off his mind, and that other rat will get what they deserve." Yakunan attacked him with speed the heat from his body could be felt from a distance.

The 'Blaze Buster' attack hit Arashi's ear causing pain; it burned him this wasn't the best time for him, chuckling Yakunan continued to speak as if he was boasting.

"Arashi I see that you didn't like my 'Blaze Buster' attack, doesn't it bring so much pain? Well I will tell you there's plenty more where that came form.

My fire attack will get hotter by the second buddy; soon you will melt like the other things around here, and that will be the end for you." Arashi grab his ear he was in excruciating pain, and now he has to battle with it.

Yakunan attack him again however Arashi managed to dodge it; he was still hurting from that burning attack, but he didn't have time to heal it.

Yakunan's attack got hotter by the second Arashi was sweating; there had to be something to help him defeat the guardian.

Arashi used the 'Arctic Blitz' attack however it melted down; Yakunan came close to him with a devilish grin, but while doing so he stepped in the puddle of water.

It caused pain to him Yakunan gave a scream in agony; Arashi finally found the solution to this problem, but he had to weaken the lava here down to do so.

So while Yakunan was trying to dry off from the water; Arashi did the 'Arctic Blitz' on the lava around them, and this plan to plan very well for him.

Not only did he cool the place down the lava harden as well; the room be came cooler with this little attack, and the water stayed out longer.

Yakunan finally dried off only to find the room cool; he was furious at Arashi he hated anyone hitting him, and someone destroying his heat source he had.

"What have you done to my fire?!" Arashi was the one chuckling now, and he knew that he caught it in his trap.

"It seems like the one of fire is now burning out; you see Yakunan I figured out how to defeat you, but it took me a long time to do it.

I didn't know about the lava filled room until the puddle; now that know your weakness I will defeat you, but I wont do it without returning the favor." Yakunan hissed loudly as Arashi was about to attack him.

Arashi used the 'Arctic Blitz' attack this time it came with force; Yakunan screamed in pain from the cold, but that didn't end his misery just yet.

Knowing his body is extremely hot the ice melted; the water drenched him causing more pain to him, but that wasn't the final blow he was given.

With one hit of his blade Yakunan fell down to the ground; he was mortally wounded meaning he is going to fall.

Looking up to the sky he begged for forgiveness; shaking softly he spoke a few words before his death.

"Tha...Thanatos...please for...give...me" his body turned into ashes as the wind picked up taking him away from the area.

Arashi's ear was still hurting from the fight; even after he ate a berry of health from his bag, and knowing that this meant this wound couldn't be healed by a berry.

However he had to deal with the pain to get to the next checkpoint; reaching there he saw the image of Tai, but he already knew he was injured.

"Well done Arashi you have defeated the second guardian; that means there only three more to go, and it will get harder from here on out.

I see you ate a berry however that wont help that burn; here I have a healing wax I received from the Goddess of the Earth, and don't worry she said I'll work fine.

Well you better rest up the next one is harder than this guy; goodnight my friend I hope you come back alive, and good luck to you for you'll need it." His image disappeared into the distance.

Arashi was heading off to sleep he was tired form battle; his armor too heavy hits from the attacks, but with the cold orb he has he can restore it.

The next guardian will be hard his element is still unknown to us; however it seems we might have to wait to see who he or she is.


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22: Shocking! The Third Guardian Appears

Arashi got up from his slumber it was time to go; he left the checkpoint as he headed for the next hall, and wouldn't you know there were monsters waiting for him.

are little friends the Sandling came to play with him; however Arashi hated these thing with a passion, and we all know that to be true so far.

However he did have the 'Arctic Blitz' so he didn't have to worry; however the next guardian is said to be tough, and that didn't give him any relief by the sound.

There were about three halls of Sandling monsters around; Arashi sighed in annoyance at the sight of them, but he has to deal with them in his quest.

Finally after an annoying battle with monster he made it to the room; as always when he entered the chamber the door shut, and he was trapped inside the room.

By the looks of this place it had a very electrifying aura around it; this meant the guardian here is of the element of electric, and that means he could be the very dangerous if he's not careful.

"So good for you to come to my little home here; too bad you wont live to see it again, but don't worry your soul will still be here.

For you see I am the third guardian of the death temple; I'm Hekeriki they nickname me the electric serpent, but don't worry you will find that out soon enough.

Yakunan was a little challenge however he wasn't so tough; I my friend will be harder than he ever was, and I can prove it by my attacks.

You have that armor on however it wont protect you; my electric attack will go through them with force, and with that they will also paralyze you stiff.

Although it will be only for a few seconds Arashi; you will already be dead you little rat, so let make this quick the sooner your gone the better.

Let's dance Arashi this will be fun for both of us; however it will be I who will be the last one standing, and there isn't anything you can do about it." Hekeriki got his attack ready Arashi had to be quick to dodge his attack.

Hekeriki used the attack called 'Electric Terror' this came with speed; Arashi dodged it in the nick of time, but something happened that made him scream.

The attack missed him it hit the ground hard; then all of a sudden the electric currents headed straight to Arashi, and he didn't have time to dodge the attack.

It his him with force he felt the electricity go through his body; even with the armor on it didn't protect him from the paralysis, he screamed in agonizing pain.

It felt like his body was all fire it was tingling all over; Hekeriki gave a devilish laugh to his face as Arashi was in pain.

"See even if it misses it will reach it target Arashi; Shocking isn't it? Well there is more where that came from, and you will feel more of it.

Now that you have felt little fearsome attack now; I will let you taste another one of them, and it called 'Electro Orb'." Arashi took a heavy blow thank goodness he had the armor on he would have been killed.

It seems that this attack is a good curse attack here; however Arashi cant use his shield on this one, and know that this hits the ground it will hit anyone.

The paralysis wore off however that wasn't the biggest problem; Arashi had to think of a way to attack him, but his shield cant reflect the curse he uses.

Hekeriki came again with the same attack this time; Arashi dodged it however he knew what was going to happen next, so he jump to avoid the sparks.

Then the sparks started to shoot upward towards him; Arashi used his shield to try to catch the sparks that were coming, and he had a good idea about this.

His shield started to glow with the electric aura; Hekeriki didn't know what was going on at the moment, but when he saw that shield he was ready to dodge.

Arashi used his attack against him the 'Electric Terror' at Hekeriki; however he dodge it while laughing at him, but it was going to be Arashi who has the last laugh.

"W...What is the meaning of this?!" The electricity went through Hekeriki's body causing extreme pain to him this idea might just work.

"Hekeriki I think I've found a way to attack you; your paralyzed from your own attack that you used, and now I will let you have a little taste of the 'Light Slash' attack." Hekeriki snarled at him with the meanest glare you've ever seen.

Hekeriki wasn't pleased about all of this foolishness; the paralysis wore off allowing him to move again, but this time he was like a raging demon about to attack.

"You pathetic fool you wont live through this battle; no one has ever hit me when I use my attack, and you will soon realize the error of your ways." Arashi held his blade close this was going to be tough from now on.

Hekeriki was about to use his signature move the 'Electric Terror' Attack; Arashi knew he had to end this, or he would probably be dead this time.

Like always he jumped to avoid the electric attack; as usual the sparks followed him when he jumped, and he absorbed it with his shield.

However this time Arashi did something different; it was time to finish him off there was no need for this, and time was wasting every second as he fought him.

He shot back the attack however he used is blade as well; this was going to be a finishing move to Hekeriki, and with the blade's power in with it he wont last after this.

"No! This cant be?! No one can defeat me...no one ...AHAHAHAHA!" Like a flash Hekeriki image disappeared he was finally defeated.

Arashi ate a berry of health that Tai gave him; his was still hurting from the battle that he went through, but the berry will lessen the pain as he heals up.

The door open Arashi can finally get to the next checkpoint; he will probably meet Tai again soon, but he was tired so he need to rest fast.

He ran through the door to get to his rest point; however it was longer than the last one, so he has to run to get to the checkpoint.

Finally he was in the rest area Arashi sighed with relief; Tai's image showed up near the orb that was prepared, but this doesn't mean his adventure is over.

"Good job Arashi you have defeated Hekeriki the third guardian; however this doesn't mean our battle is not over, this means we have only two guardians to go.

They will be by far the hardest enemies you will face; Arashi if they are this hard imagine the battle with Thanatos, and I assure you he will be devastating to fight.

However there isn't enough time to talk about this; you need your rest your still healing from the battle you had, and the berry will work better with rest.

Goodnight Arashi I wish you good spirit on your quest; make sure you take care of yourself well, and your mother is praying to the goddesses to protect you." Tai's image disappeared form the orb he rested in.

It was time to sleep Arashi was quite tired form running; unfortunately this doesn't mean his battle is over now, and he knows that the last two are devilish.

The path ahead will be gruesome from her on out; however we wont know everything until the next time, but will we know more by then?


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23: The Frigid fighter, The Fourth Guardian Cometh

Arashi got up from the orb he has it was time to go; there were only two guardians left to fight now, and they will be the hardest out of the five.

Leaving the checkpoint he headed off to the next chamber; however that doesn't mean he wont run into monsters, and we all know how annoying they are.

In this hall were Doom Feeders they were indeed pest; getting past them will be a challenge for they are know for being rugged, and that will be another pain for Arashi.

Arashi had a difficult time with these guys for a moment; one bit him with it's sharp fangs, and caused devastating pain to his right arm.

Throwing it off he managed to defeat all of the Doom Feeders; however if these guys are the monsters he face now, so this time the guardian will be harder than them.

he ate a half of a berry that will help with the bite; after that Arashi went to the chamber of the fourth guardian, and he can tell he will be difficult.

Entering the chamber slowly the door slammed shut; the all of a sudden it froze into ice like the water in winter, not before Arashi rubbed his harms together to keep worm.

Ice was every it started to get colder as every second passed; then he heard a voice in the distance, but it was like an echo in the breeze of a mountain.

His aura felt cold with no remorse for others around him; he enjoys watching his enemies suffer during his fowl winter, so he is indeed the fourth guardian.

"Well I see you don't like my winter I have then; however with this area I will make you a frigid coffin for your resting place, and wont it be a glorious site to see.

Hekeriki that weak fool he was nothing to fight against; I on the other had will be deadlier than he was, so prepare yourself for your icy doom Arashi.

For I Erai will bring you misery more than you ever imagined; oh don't bother trying to block my curses to reflect, for the icy room prevents your shield from working." Arashi looked shocked at Erai.

"What?!" Erai gave a devilish grin to his face, and he knew this was Arashi's main attack power.

"Yes that's right Arashi I have blocked your shield now; I don't use curses at all rather I use frigid attack, so I guess you will have to get close to attack me.

But that will bring your doom further little mortal; for even though you get close you cant dodge my chilling attacks, and soon you will be another ice status for my collection.

Thanatos made us for a reason for you see he knew about this shield; now that over I shall destroy you in the name of my master, so with your defeat brings his victory soon.

Thanatos will be up most pleased with me once I win; maybe after this he wont have to use his strongest guardian, but that I wont say you will have to beat me." Erai was going to be a challenge now; without his shield he going to have a tough time.

Arashi came at Erai with full speed with his blade charging; however in the icy arena they were in Erai was very quick, and like a flash he dodge him with ease.

The all of a sudden Erai came with a sharp attack to his back; Arashi went flying into the wall, and it sounded like it was a heavy kick to be exact.

Arashi slowly got up his armor gave him some protection; however that doesn't mean he was protected form his aura attack, but he was going to find out very soon.

Erai used the 'Frozen Claw' attack with great speed; Arashi tried to block with his shield however this wasn't a curse attack, and his shield's power was diminished.

Arashi was hit again this time it was strong than before; slowly getting up he was shivering quite a bit it was freezing, but Erai was chuckling slowly at his feeble attempts at the moment.

"Arashi I told you before your shield wont work in here; you tried to shield yourself from my frigid attacks, but now you understand the error of your ways.

There is no hope for you to survive this little battle; you will be the ice that will stay in my chambers forever, and that will be my little victory.

I will show you my next move I have it's very chilling; here I'll give you a taste of the 'Chilling Reaper' attack, and that will bring you slow demise." Arashi's eyes widen with a little fear this attack was heading straight for him.

Arashi went flying to the other side of the room; Erai laughed with a crazed voice as his prey got up slowly, and that wasn't going to be then end of it.

Back and forth Arashi got thrown like a little rag doll; Diablos knew his buddy is in trouble he wanted to go in, but the barrier prevent him from entering the temple.

Arashi hit the wall again this time he was knocked out unconscious; Yuki sensed this she was scared now this wasn't good, and Thanatos felt this however his mood was different.

"Well now it seems that little brat is done for now; I guess he learned his lesson the hard way now, but I'm afraid it's a bit too late for him.

See you little brat now you know the error of your ways; maybe then in the underworld you'll learn not to be a hero, but why bother your probably dead by now." Arashi was knocked out cold however someone came to is aid.

"So you plan to give up now Arashi...how pathetic of you." It was Mitsuko contacting him.

Arashi slowly coming into consciousness he heard hear speaking; she wasn't in the nicest of moods at the moment, but this time she was being very motherly to him.

"Arashi you still remember the move I taught you; you haven't been using it often since you entered the underworld, but now you need it in order to survive.

It's called the 'Solar Flare' attack don't listen to him dear; the shield can use this attack with force, he just doesn't know it yet.

Now get up Arashi you come to far to give up now; that it dear be brave we are watching over you now, and make sure you defeat that ugly rat." Arashi slowly from the ground this made Erai a little bit nervous.

"What in the depths of the underworld?! You should be dead by know...but how?!" Arashi looked at with a mean glare, and that tells you he tired of this game.

"Erai you knew that my shield couldn't reflect ice attacks; however that's not the only thing it can do buddy, but you were to naïve to realize it.

While you where attacking me my shield was gathering light; as it gathered light it made the ice in the room melt, and with that it weakens your power.

Now you will realized the error of your ways soon enough; now allow me to show you the power of the 'Solar Flare', and trust me your going to wish you never met me." Erai defenses fell as soon as the ice was gone.

The Solar Flare launched from his shield melting all the ice; however that wasn't all the damaged done Erai to the hit very hard, and with that brought his sudden defeat.

Like ice Erai melted away from the area he was gone for good; Arashi slowly got up form the ground softly; and by the looks of things he was injured pretty good.

He ate some of his berries of health however he needs rest; slowly walking to the checkpoint area to sleep, and finally he was done with this battle.

After a slow walk he finally reach the checkpoint in pain; Tai's image appeared in the checkpoint area softly, and he knew he was injured badly.

"Good going Arashi you have defeated the fourth guardian; now there is only one guardian left for you to fight, and after that you get to battle the God of Death.

I heard that the last guardian is the hardest of them all; you must be careful of his dark dreadful moves, and he knows that you are weaker than him.

However it time for you to rest up now Arashi; although you eaten a berry it works best if you rest up, and besides it good for you too.

Goodnight my friend I hope you rest up for your next battle ahead; you will need all the strength you get from resting, and make sure you come back alive you mother waits for you." His image dissapered from the scene like snow melting away.

Arashi in the orb didn't want to think about anything now; he wanted to rest for he ached so badly all over his body, and he knew this very well.

Arashi slowly went to sleep in his orb that Tai prepared for him; we all know that evil will show itself very soon, but we might have to wait before we get to know more.


	24. Episode 24

Episode 24: Final Guardian...Terror of the Shadows

Arashi was feeling better from getting a goodnight's rest; however he was still tired from the battle he had yesterday, and boy was it a hard one that is.

It was time to leave the checkpoint area he was in now; he will face monsters again in his journey to the last chamber, and in that chamber will be the last guardian.

He ran into the hall to find Death Soldiers everywhere in here; they were the hardest of the monsters out here, and he knows that the guardian will be the most terrifying of them all.

However in order to get the last guardians chamber he'll have to fight; he knew that they were tanks in battle, and they would be a pain to take them out.

After a long battle the hall was finally clear for him to past; he at a berry of health to heal up a bit, but soon he will face the final guardian of this temple.

As Arashi entered the chamber he had a very uneasy feeling; something wasn't right about this room it looked soft, but this wasn't right he thought this room was frightening.

However soon he would realized the horror of the guardian; the door slammed short as the flames disappeared, and after that there was nothing but shadows around.

He heard footsteps all around but couldn't see anyone in front of him; there was only a circle of light around him, and this was the only place Arashi could see.

All of a sudden he heard chuckling in the depths of the shadows; footsteps came slowly towards him, and after all of that he heard a deep yet terrifying voice speaking.

"So I see your a little frighten of my little cave I have; well you should be for I am the shadows, and I'll bring your worst nightmares to life.

You see I am the last guardian here I will bring you misery; I will give you credit on defeating Erai, but I'm more deadlier than he ever was in combat.

Arashi the shadows will consume you into nothing warrior; they nicknamed me the creeper, but however my real name which is Neikan.

For you see I am a Shadow Specter I good one to be exact; you just don't know who your going to deal with, but you will find out very soon.

Let begin are battle you will see the true terror of darkness; however it will be too late for you to know this, and it will be me winning this fight boy." Neikan smirked as Arashi charged at him about to attack.

All of a sudden as Arashi went to attack him Neikan disappeared; he went into the shadows with speed, and being a Shadow Specter they are know for they speed in dark places.

Arashi looked everywhere to see if he could find him; then with a flash Arashi was hit hard with a sharp blow, and that was called the 'Night Strike' Attack.

Arashi kneeled down in pain he had very sharp claws; Neikan chuckled softly as Arashi grabbed his arm, but thankfully his armor protected him from damaged he took.

"Arashi you see that's how my attack feel in the dark; they are silent little dreams that turn deadly with speed, but you mustn't be careless like that with me.

You see when I'm in the shadows I have a great advantage my friend; in the shadows I'm able to dance through the walls, and while your not looking I can attack with ease.

You will find out how my attack will effect you; Arashi prepare yourself you wont win this fight, so this end your journey in a dark devilish way." Arashi was looking around franticly seeing if Neikan was behind him.

Left and right Arashi got hit hard trying to fight the shadows; however this wasn't working for him one bit, and every time he attack they sting him badly.

Then Neikan came with a devastating move called 'Dread Wale' on Arashi; he went flying into the other side; and that wasn't the worst part of his damage.

Arashi got hit heavily from each side of the shadows; Neikan came at him with his sharp claws digging into Arashi's neck, and with force he drew him at the other all.

Arashi was coughing up a tiny bit of blood this wasn't good; Diablos knew he was in trouble growling in distress, but the barrier kept him from entering.

"What's wrong Arashi cant handle my attack? Well that's sad but I will show you no mercy now; you should have turned back, but it's too late for that.

I guess I can give my master a little break or two; he's been dealing with a unruly brat lately she's annoying, but your more of a pest." Throwing him across the room Arashi was coming in and out of consciousness slowly.

Tai was looking form the orb he knew things weren't going well; speaking to the goddess of truth he asked for help, but even he knew that place suppress her magic.

"Oh Shinjitsu I wish you can help him now he's in serious trouble; however you cant use your magic in his temple, and to make matters worse he facing the strongest guardian.

Please if there is anything you can do to help him we'll be thankful; even the goddess of truth you should know what to do, but I hope Arashi know as well." Shinjitsu heard Tai speaking she knows Arashi has forgotten his weapons he has.

"Tai, Arashi has forgotten the golden lantern has in the temple; I will contact him before he is finished by him, but he must fight on his on." She left him softly to visit Arashi who was knocked out cold.

"Arashi...You have forgotten the lantern dear that not good; the golden lantern will help you through this battle, but you must fight him now." Arashi slowly woke up he hard the voice of Shinjitsu speaking.

Looking at his side he had the golden lantern there; slowly getting up he was prepared to fight him, but he did have blood on his mouth.

He took the small flame in the chamber so he can put it in the lantern; however when he did it the whole room, and boy did you here a scream from Neikan.

"Ahahah! The Aura! the Dreaded Aura! It burns!" Arashi could see everywhere now it also reviled Neikan he was a clawed beast.

Breathing heavily now with the light on he is severely weakened; now Arashi can finish him off for good, and after that he can rest for his big battle.

"Thanks Shinjitsu you help me remember the thing I'll admit I forgot; now Neikan I can finish you off for good, and you will die like the vial demon you really are.

I will let you taste the 'Solar Flare' Attack now; I'll ensure you Neikan you'll go down like your master will, and that a promise I will forever keep." The solar flare launched at Neikan with great speed.

Neikan cant block this attack for he has weak light defenses; with the hit he vanished like the shadows, and at last the final guardian was defeated.

Arashi fell on his knees he was badly damage by the battle; he had to eat a like a bunch of berries to heal up, but he did have some left for the last battle.

Arashi let the chamber to head to the last checkpoint; however he was walking very slowly down the hall, but he'll get there however he was stumbling.

Finally after a slow yet painful walk he made it to the last checkpoint; he went into the orb to have a well deserved rest, but not before the image of Tai appeared.

"Well do Arashi you have defeated all the temple guardians now; the barrier that surrounds his door is now gone, and with that you will be able to enter his domain.

However don't think that Thanatos wont be a challenge Arashi; Thanatos is said to be harder than the five guardians, and that means you will have the battle of your life.

He will attack with devastating moves faster than you can run; you must stay on your toes if you want to live, and we all know what's at the end of his room.

Yuki lies there in his secret chamber after you slay him; however there is something I must tell you before you fight him, and it is very important indeed.

You see you must see the sign when you are ready to slay; I will be with you Arashi I need to do something as well, but this time I will be sealing him.

I will come with the book of dread a ancient book of evil; my father used this to seal evil spirits, and like him before me I will be sealing him.

Once he turns black like the Onyx Mountains it's time to slay him; once you do that I will have the book ready, and after that he will be sealed for a while.

Well that all I can say now for you need your rest; you got pretty banged up after that fight you had, and I know your not ready for him yet.

Goodnight my friend I'll see you tomorrow I hope you get better; tomorrow we will have the final battle, and then death will be defeated once and for all." Tai's image disappeared from the area like the winds.

However there was once person not happy with all of this; it was Thanatos however this time he wasn't mad, but rather giddy with excitement in his veins.

"Well I guess I will have to deal with this little rat myself; however that doesn't matter anyway, and besides I'm a god I don't fear a mere mortal.

However if he thinks he can defeat me he's sadly mistaken; however I want to see how he fight me in this battle, but let's wait and see...this is going to be so much fun." a dark yet sinister laughter came from the last chamber.

The final battle was about to being death is coming closer; Arashi will have to fight to save his soul, and that hardest thing he will ever do.

Who knows what evil lies in that sinister chamber that awaits him; however we will have to wait to see for ourselves, but I don't think it wont be that long.


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25: Thanatos! Final battle Awaits

Arashi was slowing sleeping in the orb softly at the moment; however Arashi was getting ready for the final battle, and he knew he might get hurt badly.

Getting up he felt a little better although he still aches a bit; however he wasn't alone in his fight, but his little friend Tai will join him in battle.

Arashi got up from the orb to head for the final room in the temple; however that doesn't mean that monster wont show up, and boy look who we meet again Death Soldiers.

Death Soldiers were everywhere guarding this very hall; however this time someone gave him a little hand, and it was Tai himself coming to help out.

Arashi was able to take half of them out Tai took out the other; after a battle with the annoying monsters the halls were free, and that meant they were able to get through.

Finally as they ran that thought that the hall never ended for them; they reached a large door with golden handles, and they knew it was Thanatoses throne room.

"Arashi I will join you when your about to slay him; I am just an image now however that doesn't mean I'm not watching, and I will be rutting for you through it all.

Now open the door you have the Orb of Faith with you Arashi; it will help you see his true self from his hiding spot, but not before I say farewell...for now." Tai's image disappeared slowly from the area.

Opening the door Arashi ran into the area with speed; the orb glowed brightly as it possibly could, and he knew there were an evil presence in the room.

Arashi felt really nervous all of a sudden with an uneasy tone; looking around he doesn't know where Thanatos is, but he will find out very soon.

A dark orb like attack came speeding his way recklessly; Arashi dodged just in the nick of time before he could be hit, and boy that would have did damage if it landed.

There was a devilish laughter coming form the shadows; the person showed himself Arashi had to be careful now, but this wasn't any person it was Thanatos.

"Well it seems that you don't know when your not welcome; however I will put an end to that very soon, but don't worry the guardians were barriers.

Although you defeated them doesn't mean I will be easy; you see I knew you were coming the whole time Arashi, and your looking for Yuki aren't you?

Don't worry she fine however you need to worry about yourself; for you will have a much dreadful faith than she will, but that doesn't mean I wont have plans for her.

You see I have something very special for her; however first I need to teach you meddling rat a little lesson, and I'll make this very quick..." Arashi cut him off quickly before he could say another word.

"I already know you Thanatos I don't have time to chat; now tell me where she is now if you wish to live, but if you want to be slayed I'm not afraid to do it." Thanatos chuckled at his little demand.

"You dare speak to me that way? Do you know that I'm the God of Death Arashi; you will learn to hold your tongue boy, and I will show you right about now." The orb Thanatos attacked with was coming back.

Arashi used his shield to block the hard attack; however even he was pushed back by its heavy force of the orb, and that wasn't all of the damage.

Falling down Arashi was able to block the large attack; however that wasn't the end of his troubles, and to make matter worse another on was coming.

He tried to block it with his shield, but it was too much for him; Arashi got tossed like a rag doll fast, and with force he it the wall.

Arashi was still hurting from the last battle, and this didn't help it heal one bit; as he chuckled in a mocking way Thanatos gave a devilish smile, and that means something strong was coming this way.

"Now I have given you a little taste of my dark power; I guess I will let my dark souls deal with you now, but don't worry you will add to their numbers." However what he doesn't know will show itself very soon.

Releasing his dark spirit they headed straight to Arashi; he felt very scared at the moment he didn't know what to do, but something happened as they approached.

A soft light shined from his neck unnoticed; it was the necklace it's said to protect them from evil spirits, so he knew Yuki was still alive a the moment.

"thank you, Yuki..." Thanatos snarled under his breath he was very displeased with this event.

"So she saved you how cute however that wont save you for long; she used some of her energy to protect you, but because of my magic she cant don't it again.

Now the next time this happens they will cause devastating damage; Yuki's aura cant save you all the time Arashi, but I'm afraid were done playing this little game." Arashi eyes widen with fear however this time it's was legit.

Tai saw the battle from the special orb he had; this wasn't good Arashi was getting hit left and right, but he couldn't do anything his magic was weak against him.

"This isn't good I knew that he was this powerful from the start; Arashi isn't doing well with this guy, but I haven't lost faith in him yet.

He forgotten about the shield again however he'll know this; although Thanatos is the God of Death doesn't mean he isn't beatable, and I know this very well." Tai looked into the distance not knowing what the future holds.

Arashi almost forgot about the shield on his arm; the next attack came towards him with great speed, but this time he used shield to block it.

Thanatos was not expecting his attack to be reflected back; this time it was going to hit him with more force, and when it mad it mark he was fuming like a volcano.

"You little deceiving rat you knew my attack were curses; I will destroy you on the spot where you stand, so you think you can make a fool out of me now.

You like to play rough well we can play this little game; however it will be me wining in the end of this, and after that I get rid of that pathetic genie Yuki." Arashi was hit hard before he could back up to defend himself.

Diablos heard a loud scream from the temple it was Arashi; he couldn't wait any longer he needed help, but will the barrier block him from entering?

Jumping he landed on the steps the barrier was gone; Diablos smiled softly however he was determined to help his friend, and nothing was going to stop him.

Running through the halls he was going to burst through the doors; meanwhile Arashi wasn't having a good time with him, and he wasn't enjoying this one bit.

Left and right he was getting pounded like a chunk of meat; badly however it seems like Thanatos wasn't going to let up, but to make matter worse he was attacking harder.

Arashi hit against the wall this time he was unconscious; chuckling devilishly he came close to him with his claws, and with a terrifying grin he tried to grab him.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the doors with force; it was Diablos he came to save his friend from Thanatos, and this startled him very much so.

"Ah you little rat get off of me, how did you enter my domain?!" Thanatos tried to shake him off, but Diablos bit him harder each time he shook his arm.

Growling Diablos pulled him down like a building falling; however this didn't end his little attack for one bit, but after he brought him down he bit his face with force.

However he was able to throw Diablos off his face with force; Arashi was slowly opening his eyes softly, but he saw something happening to his friend.

Thanatos was about to kill him with his orb attack with force; before Diablos could get hit with this orb Arashi blocked it, but they had something special for him.

With his 'Death Buster' attack they combined the reflected attack; However this might damage Thanatos badly, but not only that it might paralyze him.

"AHHHHHHH!" the blast consumed him with for hitting him greatly; Arashi didn't think that would take him out.

There was a thick cloud slowly cleared from the area; they saw Thanatos he looked black as a gem of Onyx, but all of a sudden Tai's image showed up.

"Arashi now you have the crystalline arrow it's time to slay him; get the arrow ready for the final blow, don't worry it will work as she planned." Arashi felt scared knowing he was terrible at this,

"But Tai I'm terrible at this well not that I'm not good at other thing..." Tai cut him off softly to tell him how to use it.

"Don't worry close your eyes Arashi let your soul guide the arrow; once you do it will hit it's target, and with the book he will be sealed." Arashi nodded softly.

Closing his eyes he gripped the arrow softly as he pulled the bow; the arrow launched form the bow with speed, and with force it went through Thanatoses heart slaying him.

Tai got the book opening it speaking a few words under his breath; a tornado like vortex came suddenly in the chamber, and with that every dark villain Arashi faced was sealed.

Then a golden key fell on the ground near Arashi's feet; looking at the throne he saw a secret room hidden, and that's where Yuki was hidden.

However he fell down hard he was injured really bad; although this will happened to him doesn't mean he'll stop, but not before going to the room.

Arashi unlocked the door to find a clear orb in the room; however it was surrounded by dark energy protecting it, but luckily Tai was able to destroy them.

Tai let the room leaving Diablos and Arashi in the secret room; unlocking the orb Yuki was finally freed, but she was still sleeping softly.

Diablos licked her face waking her up a tiny bit; her vision was blurry at first for she just woke up, but then when she saw Arashi she jumped for joy.

"Arashi...Arashi you came on thank goodness you seem to be a bit hurt; here eat a some berries of health they will help, and don't worry I'm glad your alright.

I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for me; well I guess this might end my prankster like ways..." she was cut short by Arashi hearing a loud rumbling under there feet.

"Yuki let's go the temple is falling apart it'll crush us all; come Diablos let get out of this place now, but don't worry Yuki you can hop on him too." Diablos growled sharply as they left the temple with speed.

Diablos flew from Elysium with speed with Yuki in very safe hands; however someone was watching from above, and it was the seven goddesses.

"He did it well done Arashi you have proven yourself well; maybe you are indeed worthy of my favor...however it's still early for you though.

My dear sister lighten up on him he just had a long journey; don't you think you can be a bit easier on him for once?

Agree the goddess of light will always be hard on warriors; it's seems that a habit she cant seem to break, but she is still love able.

Well let's continue looking on sisters he needs his rest; besides we shouldn't celebrate early now, and we knew this isn't the last time we'll see Thanatos again." Arashi and Yuki were finally out of the underworld.

However Arashi just wanted to rest up from a terrible battle; however Yuki will find her way back home soon it was still day time, but for not let them get some rest.


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26: Traveling back to my Homeland in the stars

It was sunset Arashi was taking a well deserved rest now; his mother was thanking the stars that he was alright, but not before thanking the goddesses for bringing him home.

Yuki slowly left the area without telling anyone; she wanted to travel back home to her family in her kingdom, and she knows they miss her so much.

Traveling she though about all the trouble she caused; feeling guilty about what she done she started to cry, but understanding her trickster ways got her into this mess.

It going to be a while before she sees the blue star in the sky; after a few hours it was finally dark everywhere, and in the sky the star shined bright.

Traveling to the star she wonders if she will see her friend; after a few hours of traveling she managed to reach the star, but not before someone noticed her.

It was her dragon friend Jabu he jumped for joy when he saw her; like a rocket he flew as hard as he could to her, and she knew he was very happy as he was.

"Oh Jabu I'm glad to see you too I know you missed me so; let's go you can give me a ride back to the palace, and I know they will be surprised by my presence." riding on Jabu she reached the palace quietly without anyone knowing.

Well almost one of the palace workers noticed Jabu coming in; normally he always outside the palace waiting on Yuki to come, so they though he gave up hope.

"Jabu come here boy it's ok you can sit here if you like; hold on a Jabu don't move for one second buddy, but tell me what than thing hiding behind your wing." Jabu slowly lowered his wing to revile a little surprise.

"Princess Yuki your back! Oh thank goodness your alright someone must have came for you; oh your parents will be so happy your back safe and..." she was cut off short by a person speaking it was her father Reiko.

"What is the meaning of...Yuki! Oh thank goodness I saw everything from the crystal; who ever brought you back I cant possibly thank enough." Yuki gave a her father a loving hug she never does it often until now.

"Oh daddy I so glad to see you I never want to do another prank again; so I want to see my mother she'll be so happy, but where is she daddy?" Reiko looked at her with a deep sadness at his child.

"She in the garden dear she really sadden by all of this; she changed since you were taken from use, but you need to go see her alone dear." Yuki nodded softly as she went to the garden to see her mother.

When she reached the garden the happy smiled turned cold; she saw her mother however she wasn't the same person anymore, and she knew very well she was heart broken.

It was just like looking at a different person; she never seen this side of her that was lonesome yet saddened, but she spoke a tiny word that made her turn her head.

"Mommy..." Aiko lifted her head slowly trying to hear the little voice, but when she turned her head she was surprised.

Aiko turned around to find Yuki standing away from her; slowly she walked towards her very softly, but then she ran hugging Yuki like she never did before.

"Oh Yuki! Oh thank the heavens your alive in my sweet arms; I swear don't you dare catch me seeing you doing another trick on someone, and I promise you'll be grounded.

Oh I see you still have your necklace on dear that good; who ever brought you back I wish to meet him so badly, but he cant imagine the happiness I'm having now.

I mean what I say about getting grounded young lady; you got taken away from me once and I'm making sure it doesn't happen again, but I'm so happy you are back in my arms." That was Yuki's mother for you tough yet very gentle.

Yuki was shocked at the moment she though Arashi still kept it; however it seems when he hugged her he slipped it on her neck, and thus returning it to her without knowing.

Her parents decided to throw a party for Yuki's return; everyone was very happy with the party, but her mother was overjoyed shedding a small tear.

While the party whined down softly Yuki got very tired; it was going to be sunrise meaning the kingdom will be hidden, but before she went to bed she came close singing a song.

Not only that it was a way of thanking Arashi softly; looking into the sky it wasn't sunrise yet, and with a smile she sung form her heart.

"From the stars a dreamers love; forever be the night of a prayer.

Star from the night that shine free; for friends of peace forever near me...

From the nights of the gentle past; so gentle guide that show the way.

From the wishes granted long ago...may they come true."

Finally peace has came from the lands softly; however there was one person that secretly knew this, and it was Hypnos...but he didn't have everything he need.

Thanatos will come back with vengeance in his veins; however that doesn't mean his brother wont cause trouble for him the question we need to ask is...When will he return?


	27. Prologue

Prologue: a trickster genie and her bad ways

A scream came from the distance someone was running for their life; the two children were laughing at him with a little joy, but this boy was a bully he wont bother them again.

Yuki was doing her little tricks again this time she in trouble; for every time she goes to the human worlds she causes trouble, but this time she didn't know her mother was here too.

"Yuki now you know better than that young lady; you maybe the genie princess dear doesn't mean you can terrorize the humans here, and I thought you've grown out of that." it looks like she isn't in the best of mood with her daughter and she the queen.

Yuki on the other hand didn't like the rules they followed; it seems that they cant have any more fun tricking humans, but her mother was right about this.

"Oh come one mother I'm just having fun besides he deserved it; some humans can be mean to other people, and I know he needs a good lesson.

However it seems that even you don't believe in that; it's always the same old rules for us it's we cant be seen by humans, but it will only continue for me." the queen looked at her daughter seriously with a mindful look.

The queen knew full well that dawn genie will curse someone not pure; she was just trying to warn her daughter about this, but it seems she isn't listening.

"Yuki you know that we dawn genies curse people not pure of heart; one of these day your going to trick a person into making a wish, and then you'll realized how wrong you were.

If that day happens don't say I didn't warn you dear; come now let's go home I don't want anyone thinking we are dark spirits, and you now how humans can get worries." Yuki looked back with a very dark soon it will be night fall.

However that doesn't mean Yuki isn't going to do it again; she a little trickster who like to play pranks on people, but this time she might do a trick on someone who's wraith is said to be harsh...


End file.
